Till Death
by dsrtchck
Summary: Bella wakes up in Vegas with a ring on her left hand that wasn't there when she went to sleep. At least from the last thing she remember's, she wasn't married. This is a Rosella fic, meaning Bella/Rosalie. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series. Please don't sue.

A/N: I didn't actually want to start a new story until I finished the other one I'm working on, but I'm finding that one difficult to finish. So, I decided to start this one, one that I've been planning to do for a while now.

Let me set up a few things for this story though, so it won't confuse anyone. I'm changing laws. In this story people aren't stupid; so gay marriage is allowed and is completely equal to hetero marriage in all ways.

Also, there are no vampires in this story; that's something I've never done before and typically I don't like it. But vampires can't get drunk and pass out… so no vampires or any other sort of supernatural creatures in this story. All human.

The Cullen children are all still adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme are older than what they are in canon (human wise of when they were turned), and some of the couples are still the same. Rosalie and Emmett are not together. I also slightly changed some other things, nothing drastic.

Also, about Rosalie. To me, she seems like someone who would go after what she wants whole heartedly and not stop until she gets it. No offense to anyone but it annoys me when I read a story where Rosalie finds out Bella is her mate and then runs away. I just don't see Rosalie Hale running from anything. She didn't in canon when she found Emmett bleeding to death and was more than willing to have him changed. I picture Rosalie strong willed and not afraid of her feelings.

Last thing, and sorry for the A/N being so long but I just want to make sure there is as little confusion about the story as possible, but as for the main pairing it is Bella/Rosalie and will not change. Rosella from the beginning all the way through the end… even though there will be some Bella/Edward moments, he will end up alone. Because I still don't like Edward.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how hard it actually was to wake up. I would never say I'm a morning person but I didn't typically have this much difficulty with waking up in the morning. But at the moment, I could have cried with how much I didn't want to wake up. I couldn't even get my eyes to open because I was sure it was much too bright in the room and I just knew my eyes, or my head, wouldn't like it.<p>

The next thing I recognized was the killer hang-over I was experiencing. This was my first hang-over ever and I never wanted to have another one ever again. The fact my head was pounding along to an unknown beat that was the fastest and loudest I had every felt, just solidified the fact that I knew I wouldn't like to open my eyes and face the light. What a way to wake up after my 21st birthday party: with a hangover and a killer headache.

Although it wasn't so much a party as it was going to every bar Las Vegas had to offer that caught our attention and looked like fun. I had never drank alcohol before since my dad was the Police Chief of our small town and he had made sure I was raised with a nice respect of the law. Meaning, if I was caught doing anything he would 'accidently' make it somehow worse for me because he expected better of me; he expected me to know right from wrong and to do the right thing. I wouldn't say I was a 'goody two-shoes' because of it but I definitely wasn't one to break the law. I just saw no point in breaking the law and then having to spend time in jail. So when I turned twenty-one, a group of my friends, all of which were annoyingly older than me, decided to welcome me to the world of drinking by taking me to Las Vegas for a long weekend of drinking. Thankfully we had a few weeks before school started and I was unemployed thanks to my best friend being spoiled and having parents that paid for our apartment and expenses for said apartment, I didn't have to bother taking time off from school or work for my birthday.

My group of closest friends, all of which had been adopted into the same family by odd and very sad circumstances, had made sure I had the best birthday weekend possible. We had paid for two rooms for the two couples and another room for the two single people. Although Rosalie ended up getting that room to herself since she used her own funds she had inherited from her parents. Emmett ended up with Jasper and Alice. The couple didn't mind since Alice had ended up being too drunk to do any 'adult activities' when they finally got to their room; she was much too tired, like the rest of us, to do anything.

For the last night in Vegas, we went all out. It hadn't taken long for me to get so drunk that the last thing I remembered was thinking we still had a lot of time until we had to get back to our hotel for sleep and that I was excited to get to the next bar. After that, I'm waking up with a killer headache and all I wanted was for it to stop.

I lazily stretched into a sitting position and it was then I realized a few more, very important, things. The first, the one that didn't scare me the most, was that I could hear a shower going in the bathroom. It was hearing that, that made me realize I wasn't in my room. I was in Rosalie's room, which initially wasn't a bad thing since we were best friends. I knew it was Rosalie's room because I had spent a lot of time in it while I waited for her to get ready for us to go out. I wasn't worried about hearing Rose in the shower, we did live together and I always heard when she took a shower. What I was worried about was the next thing I realized: I was naked.

Literally naked. The only thing covering me was the thin sheet from the bed. The realization of my state of undress only helped to worsen my headache. As much as I wanted to crawl further under the thicker blankets that were mostly on the floor, I really didn't want to be here when Rose walked out of the shower. We may be best friends, but I had never once woken up naked in her bed. I had woken up in her bed when I used to sleep over at her house all the time as we were growing up but this was entirely different. We were adults and being naked in my best friends' bed wasn't a thing adult friends normally do.

As fast as my hangover induced headache would let me, I crawled out of bed and started to look for my clothes. I wanted to quickly get dressed and sneak back in mine and Hayden's room that was just a few floors below. Rose had wanted the suite because according to her, she was in Vegas for the first time and she wanted it to be the best experience she could get.

Now though, I was hating that she had such a large room. It had taken several minutes for me to find my clothes; which threw me off because I had no idea why my clothes would have been so spread apart. I had raced around the room and tossed my clothes on the bed in an effort to find all the clothes as fast as possible. I was still missing my bra and a sock by the time I heard the shower turn off and I mentally cursed my bad luck. I had just barely started to put on my panties when the door opened and Rose started to walk out of the room in the robe she had brought with her because, as she claimed, the hotel robes were never good enough for her to wear.

In an effort to not have her see me naked, which something told me she already had, I tried to both finish putting on my panties and sit on the bed so I could grab the sheet to cover me. Needless to say, in my panic to do two things that can't really be done at the same time, I fell. Naturally, since I was already in an embarrassing situation, I didn't just fall on the bed. I fell on the floor. The one saving grace was that I at least had the bed in between me and Rose.

"I thought you had grown out of that clumsy phase Bells?" Rose teased as I heard her walk to a chair that would thankfully still leave the bed in between me and Rose.

"Um, yeah." I said, not knowing what else I could say. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how to say it. Which was odd because I had never had problems talking with Rose in the past.

"How bad is your hangover?" Rose asked as she started to put lotion on her legs; something I knew she did after every shower or bath. "There is no way you don't have one right now." She teased and I'm sure she had a teasing smirk on her face.

"Um, it's not that bad." I lied as I looked at my clothes and tried to figure out a way I could reach them while not letting Rose get a free show.

"Well, I have Tylenol in my purse if you want some." Rose kindly offered as she continued to put lotion on herself.

"Um, sure." I answered, not really paying attention to the conversation.

My shirt was just close enough to me that I could reach it and then I would put it on. Then with my shirt on, I could grab my other clothes that had fallen farther up the bed and not give Rose a show. I reached my left hand out and was just about to grab my shirt when something on my hand caught my attention. I was never one to wear jewelry, so the fact I was wearing something was strange. Looking closer at it, I felt my heart rate pick up speed as I realized what it was. I plopped back down on the floor and stared at the gold ring on my left ring finger.

No way. There's no way.

The first thought that came to me was that I had drunkenly married Edward. Unfortunately, it wouldn't surprise me. Edward had been pushing for us to get married recently but I kept saying I wanted to finish my bachelors' degree, possibly going straight into getting my masters, before I even thought about getting married. He didn't want to wait. He didn't see the point in waiting when we were so sure that we would end up happily married someday. But I wanted to get all my schooling done and get set in my career before I settled down and got married. I knew once we were married he would want to start a family and I didn't want that. At least not right away. I wanted to get a good handle on my career before I even thought about starting a family. So I kept pushing off getting married or anything related to it.

I should have expected he would get us drunk enough and then get us married so it was done and his plan to becoming the perfect family with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence would be under way. I was more than willing, and even happily so, to yell at him for hours about marrying me while we're drunk. I was even okay with ignoring the fact he was probably just as drunk as I was. At least I wanted to yell at him but I was confused about something. If I had just married him, wouldn't we be in our own room? Why would I be in Rose's room?

"Um, Rose?" I hesitantly asked. "Do you know why I, um, have this?" I asked as I carefully sat up on my knees to show Rose my finger that had the ring on it. I wasn't sure why I didn't just take it off and toss it at her for her to easier, especially since I knew how Rose was about jewelry. She liked to inspect jewelry, meaning I predicted she would want to come over to me and look closer at the ring. But she didn't and that didn't help my confusion.

Rose put her lotion down and gave me her full attention. Rose had always been a very serious woman. Even growing up, she was always the one getting us out of trouble while it always seemed I was getting us in trouble. But she never once seemed to mind. We worked really well that way, that's why we were practically instant best friends. I got us in trouble and she got us out of it. Now that we're grown up, I didn't get us in trouble anymore but Rose still protected me. She never really grew out of that protection streak she had as a kid.

"Well, what do you think it is?" She carefully asked as she stood from her chair and walked over to the nightstand that was on the opposite side of me and sat down on the side of the bed.

I moved as close to the bed as I could to make sure Rose wouldn't be able to see anything from her higher position. She may be my best friend and we were really close, but we were never that close. I wasn't looking to change that anytime soon.

"I don't know Rose." I said with an annoyed sigh. Rose's raised eyebrow showed she didn't believe me and that she wanted to hear what I really thought. "It looks like a wedding ring. But if I married Edward, wouldn't I be in our room. Not yours?"

She looked nervous but I knew that couldn't right. Rosalie Lillian Hale was never nervous. She was never unsure of herself. She was the most conceited and confident person I knew. Seeing Rosalie looking doubtful made me feel nervous. If she was nervous about what she was going to say, what I would I feel after she said it?

"Well, why don't we start from the beginning?" Rosalie asked and then continued talking when I nodded my head in agreement. "What is the last thing you remember from last night?" I was hoping, since she asked that, that it meant she remembered last night because I definitely didn't. At least I didn't remember anything that would have lead up to me getting married.

"I remember us deciding to go out and have fun on our last night here." I answered right away. We weren't scheduled to leave for the airport until later. We had picked a late afternoon flight so that after the two and a half hour flight, we would eventually get home early evening.

"Okay, so you don't remember anything." Rosalie said. She then straightened her posture on the bed, as if she had decided to face something head on. Her determined face made me nervous that what she was about to tell me, I wouldn't like. Rosalie was a stubborn person who always went after what she wanted with a force to be reckoned with. The look she had on her face told me that had just came to a decision that she wasn't going to back down from. She wasn't helping my nerves. "We went bar hoping. We went to several bars all within walking distance of the hotel so all of us could drink."

"You remember what happened?" I asked. Rosalie could definitely hold her liquor much better than I could. I was sure she could because, as she would say, she's a Hale and of course she wouldn't get wasted. Being blacked out drunk was beneath a Hale.

"Yes." Rosalie answered. "Mostly at least." She admitted and then quickly changed topics to the one I wanted to watch. "Towards the end of the night, Edward proposed."

I knew it! I knew he proposed. That's the only reason why I would have a ring on my finger. But, that didn't explain why I wasn't with him when I woke up. I still didn't understand how I was in Rosalie's room and not ours.

"Okay." I said, momentarily eyeing my ring before turning my attention back to Rosalie.

"You almost said yes." That couldn't be good. The only reason I would have a ring on is because I'm married. I don't ever wear jewelry and I had always known that an engagement ring, or wedding ring, would be the only exception. If I almost said yes and didn't actually said yes, why did I have the ring? "But I didn't want you to marry him. So, I convinced you to marry me instead."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what I heard. It was impossible. I could not be married to my best friend. There was no way.

"You're my wife Bella." Rosalie said with a wide smile that was the complete opposite of the look on my face and how I felt. The face she had, the emotions she was showcasing were even very different from the ones she had shown just a few moments ago. But there were more important things to think about other than the fact Rosalie looked happy instead of nervous.

"No I'm not." I automatically said. There was no way I could be her wife. I knew same-sex couples were recently allowed to be married within the last few year in Vegas, and in in most of the states with all the same rights, but there was no way I married my best friend.

Rosalie held up her left hand and on her ring finger there was a matching gold band.

"Yes we are." Rosalie said in a stern voice.

"But, why?"

There were so many things I wanted to know. I wanted to know how it came to be that Edward had proposed to me and then I married Rosalie. I already knew Rosalie would have been against me and Edward getting married because she had never liked Edward. I wanted to know how it went from Rosalie arguing against Edward marrying me to her marrying me. And then I wanted to know why Alice, Jasper or even Emmett hadn't stopped us from getting married. I already knew why I did it: I was drunk. So drunk that I couldn't remember anything the next morning. I shouldn't have been allowed to make decision. But most importantly, I wanted to know why Rosalie wanted to marry me. I didn't get why she would have gone along with it. We were best friends. She had lines of boys waiting to go out with her but she hadn't wanted to until she graduated and was settled in her career; just like I hadn't wanted to wait to marry Edward.

"Why do you think Bella?" Rosalie snapped in annoyance. She quickly closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Once she seemed to calm herself down, she opened her eyes and started talking. "I didn't want you to marry Edward. So I let you know you had better options and when you doubted me, I decided actions spoke louder than words."

"Wait, we got married because you didn't want me to marry Edward and thought I could do better than your brother?" I asked. I knew she didn't like Edward, but to marry me to keep me from marrying Edward was ridiculous. I could see Edward doing something like that, but not Rosalie. She didn't do last minute things too well. She always had to plan everything and have complete control. This wasn't her style.

"Of course I thought you could do better than that stupid, immature boy; whom I love on occasion." Rosalie all but hissed. "Clearly you can do better because you married me." She said with a haughty tone and a smirk.

"Rosalie, this isn't funny." I said getting angry. I nearly stood up but stopped when I saw her eyes dip down to my chest that was nearly revealed. I felt my face go red as I sat back down. "We need to get this taken back, or annulled or whatever it's called. We can't go home married." I said, panic starting to leak into my voice.

"We're not getting it annulled." Rosalie said with a pointed look that made me feel like a kid getting scolded. "You know very well that I do not believe in getting divorced. I always knew once I was married, it was for life."

"But you never thought you would get drunkenly married to your best friend!" I yelled, getting angry about the situation and about how unaffected she appeared to be. "You never wanted that."

"I can't believe how dense my wife is." Rosalie said with an annoyed look.

"I'm not your wife Rosalie." I quickly retorted. "I'm your best friend. There's a difference."

"That's how a lot of marriages start off Bella." Rosalie said in an almost belittling tone that had me glaring at her. "Couples start as best friends and then get married."

"When they're not drunk enough to not remember anything."

"I remember everything Bella." Rosalie said with a smirk. "I can't help it that you can't hold your liquor as well as I can."

It was my time to close my eyes and take several deep breaths. The conversation was going nowhere and Rosalie was really starting to annoy me. She seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing. As if waking up married to your best friend was a normal occurrence.

"We need to get this annulled." I said reiterated in a tense voice.

"I don't want to get our marriage annulled, Bella." Rosalie said in a stern voice, drawing me into opening my eyes again and to give her my undivided attention.

"Why wouldn't you want to get it annulled?"

"Because I have no reason to." Rosalie said as she crossed one leg over the other. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked prepared for an argument. I didn't like that look; not with this conversation. Especially since I rarely won our arguments.

"No reason?" I yelled. "Rose, we can't be married. We're just friends."

"No we're not. Right now, we're wives." Rosalie said as she raised her left hand to show off the ring she had on her finger. "And I see no reason to get it annulled. I quite like who I'm married to."

"As a friend! You like me as a friend. Just like you always have." I felt my mouth hang out open as I prepared myself to keep yelling at Rosalie because I couldn't stay married to her. I had a boyfriend who I was actually planning on marrying. Eventually. I was planning on eventually marrying him.

Rosalie didn't say anything. Instead she stood up and started to walk over to my side of the bed. At first I thought she was just going to sit closer to me while we talked; I didn't know why she would do that but that was what I first thought. When she kept walking, my eyes grew wide as I realized that she was going to get more than close enough to see me naked. I scrambled to get a sheet untangled enough to cover me while she talked.

"You don't know what I've always felt because you, and I suppose your ex-boyfriend, are the densest human beings I have ever met." Rosalie said as rounded the corner of the bed so that she was on the same side as I was. To my horror, she kept walking closer. "I suppose it was my fault since my actions could rival Alice's. Except, you should have realized that I always treated you differently than all my other friends."

I knew what she was talking about. Alice was a very friendly, no care about personal bubbles, type person. She constantly hugged everyone, looped arms with her friends and was just overall a very touchy-feely type of woman. Which was fine. It worked for her. But Rosalie, she was practically the exact opposite of Alice. Except when it came to me. She constantly looped her arm through mine, sometimes even holding my hand. She even always cuddled with me when we watched movies together. I had naively thought it was just a friend thing. It was something Alice would do with everyone else and I never made the connection Rosalie never did those kind of things with anyone else. Thinking back about it, I really should have known Rosalie didn't treat anyone the same way she did me. Even her brief relationship with Emmett, someone who didn't mind cuddling and the like, Rosalie wasn't as touchy-feely with him as she was with me; even when they were together. That should have been a clue.

"But, you've had boyfriends." I nervously said as Rosalie crouched down in front of me. I was very thankful I had just barely managed to wrap the sheet around me before she could see me, so she wasn't able to see anything.

"Boyfriends of convenience." Rosalie said as she kneeled next to me and gently cupped my cheek. Her thumb started to stroke my cheek and I could feel my face heat up because of it. "I've liked you for a long time Bella. Last night gave me an opportunity to take what I've wanted. So I took it."

"But I didn't want it." I said. I could feel my heartbeat pick up speed as Rosalie leaned in closer to me. She placed her other hand on the ground in support as she leaned closer to me. She wasn't close enough to touch but she was definitely more than close enough to make me nervous.

"At the time you did Bella." Rosalie said with a small smile. "I didn't force you to do anything."

"I was drunk at the time Rose. I wasn't of a right mind to get married. We need to get it annulled." I said as I leaned back as far as I could, which wasn't much, so I could try to clear my head by putting distance between the two of us.

"You don't get it Bella." Rosalie said with a shake of her head. "I don't want it annulled. I will not do anything to help you in that process. Like I told you earlier, I only wanted to get married once in my life and I had been hoping to marry you for a few years now Bella."

"But Rose, you don't love me." I weakly said, grasping at anything to try and get Rosalie to start thinking straight. I mean, she had always been closer to me than anyone else but I just figured that was because we were best friends.

"I've always loved you Bella." Rosalie said as she leaned further into me and then leaned her forehead against mine. I was momentarily afraid she was going to try and kiss me. I nearly sighed in relief when she only leaned her forehead against mine. "I'm sure you, at the very least, have strong feelings. I'm sure, especially given we're wives now, that I can work with those feelings to grow them."

"But, I'm in love with Edward." I weakly argued. We both knew that, even though I really liked him and saw myself possibly marrying him in the future, I didn't really love him.

"Not for long Bella." Rosalie said as she pulled back and gave me a devious smile. "I'll make you love me in no time."

I gulped at what could have only been a promise from Rose. She was the type of woman to go at anything she did one hundred percent and would never stop until she won. I was predicting I would be in for a very hectic future and that Rosalie was going to do everything in her power to insert herself even further into my life. I wasn't sure how much more she could as we were already sharing an apartment together and went to the same college. But Rosalie would find a way to be an even bigger presence in my life and I wasn't sure how I thought about it. But I was sure that for the next few months, things were going to be intense in mine and Rosalie's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series. Please don't sue.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for them.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Rosalie had let me up to get dressed while she went back into the bathroom to do something to her hair. I wasn't sure what she was going to do because I had thought her hair was already done, but I really didn't care. I was more than thankful that she had given me the chance to get dressed in private. We were going to be leaving for the airport soon and then we would be spending the day traveling in planes and cars until we got home. I didn't want to spend the day in the clothes I had worn clubbing the previous night. I wanted to wear some comfy clothes that I could easily sleep in. I didn't have my clothes in Rosalie's room, so I had a very good excuse to leave.<p>

"Rose, I'm going to my room to get some clothes." I told her after I had quickly gotten dressed in the old clothes. Since that moment on the floor when I was naked, Rosalie hadn't mentioned anything about us being… married. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to ignore it until I could figure out what I could do. I was hoping that if I didn't say anything about it, either would Rosalie. But Rosalie does what she wants, when she wants. I didn't know what she was thinking or planning and that made me nervous.

I would have left without saying anything, but the bathroom was right next to the door to exit the room. If I hadn't said anything and Rosalie saw me leaving, since she had the door open, she would say something when she saw me. I didn't want to risk doing or saying anything to annoy her. At least not until I could figure out what do with the whole… marriage thing.

"While you're there, you should also pack so we can be ready to go on time." Rosalie said from the bathroom as she messed with her hair.

"Sure." I answered and quickly moved to the door, careful not to look in Rosalie's direction. If that was all she was going to say, I was more than okay with it. But of course, Rosalie wouldn't be Rosalie if that was all she would say.

"If Edward gives you any problems about our marriage, let me know and I'll be sure to mess with his piano without him knowing." Rosalie said and I could imagine she had a smirk and was looking at me with a studious gaze to judge my reaction.

I had to bite my tongue to not make a sarcastic remark. My head was still hurting too much to have a battle of wits with Rosalie; especially a battle of wits that I was basically guaranteed to lose. I only made a very unladylike grunt of agreement, or at least what I thought was a sound of agreement, before I left. Rosalie didn't try to stop me from leaving, so I assumed she was okay with my response. For now at least.

I rushed back to mine and Edward's room. It took a few moments of stumbling with my key card for me to get the door opened. I was so nervous about what I would see on the other side of the door that I could barely keep the key card in my hand. When I finally got the door opened, it was to a dark room. The blinds were shut tight and I could see Edward on our bed, lying on top of the covers. I assumed he hadn't been able to set the alarm last night and was suffering from a hangover like I was. So, I moved around the room to get a glass of water and some Tylenol that I knew Edward had packed for us in his bag. With those on the nightstand, I woke Edward up as gently as possible.

"What did we do last night?" Edward groggily asked before he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed with the water.

"I don't remember anything." I said as I moved to sit closer to him on the bed and leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to be suffering as much as I had. The lucky jerk.

"Either do I." Edward said as he rubbed his face with his hands in an effort to wake himself up some more.

Without thinking about it, I used my left hand to take his hands away from his face and held one of his hands. It was a move meant to give him some sort of comfort while he tried to get himself oriented. What I hadn't realized was that he had looked at my hand as it grabbed his. That meant that he had seen what was still on my hand because I hadn't thought to take it off.

"Bella, what's that?" Edward asked in a tone of voice that I couldn't place.

"What's what?" I asked with my eyes closed while I was snuggled up to him. It was nice to be snuggled up with him like there were no worries in my life. He helped to calm me.

"On your hand Bella." Edward said in a nearly angry voice as he grabbed my hand and pulled it closer to his face.

I could feel the color in my face drain as I finally realized what he was talking about. The blissful, or at least comfy, bubble I had just placed myself was rudely popped as he looked at the ring on my finger. I had no idea what I could tell him; I wasn't much for lying. Everyone could always tell I was lying so it just wasn't worth it. I would just have to tell him the truth, or at least the little of the truth I knew of. I was really worried of how upset he would be about the whole thing.

"It's a ring." I meekly answered.

Edward clearly didn't like the answer. He not so gently threw my hand away from him, almost hurting my shoulder from how hard he pushed it away from him, and then stood up to start pacing. He combed his fingers through his hair as he paced, muttering things that I couldn't even pretend to understand.

"You married her?" He asked in an accusatory voice.

Married her? So he knew? I could feel my anger rise and I stood to start to pace, but opted not to pace because he still was and there wasn't much room for the two off us to pace with my luggage still thrown over the room. It was something I learned early on in our relationship, Edward was definitely the neater of the two of us. So I angrily stood next to the bed as I realized that even though, not two seconds ago, he told me that he didn't remember anything, he had clearly lied about it.

"Married who?" I questioned with an accusatory tone in my own voice. I even stole Rosalie's signature move and arched my eyebrow in question.

Edward immediately stopped his pacing as he realized his mistake. For a moment, he looked like he regretted it. As quickly as he looked regretful, he just as quickly looked upset again.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it." He said as loud as he could without actually yelling. He was probably trying his best to keep as quiet as possible to make sure our neighbors, which included three of his siblings, didn't hear him.

"So you did know." I said, matching the volume of my voice to his. I didn't want our friends to hear either but I was just as mad as he was. And he wasn't the one that woke up married.

"Of course, I was there when Rosalie threw a fit when I asked you." Edward said as he once again wiped his hand threw his hair. I think it was just because I was mad, but that action was really starting to annoy me.

"I thought you didn't remember anything from last night?"

"I remember some things, just not everything. That's what usually happens when people get drunk Bella." He said in a very condescending voice that made me grind my teeth in annoyance. "I just didn't think you would have gone through with it. How could you let her talk you into it? Did you really not want to marry so much that you married her to get out it?"

"Really Edward?" I yelled, not caring if our friends heard or not. Edward was being stupid. My life has just been turned upside down and he was acting like he was the real victim in the situation. "I don't remember anything after we decided to go out drinking last night. How do you think I felt when I woke up and was married to my best friend? A best friend who I thought was just as straight as I was. Am! As straight as I am." I closed my eyes as we both registered my slip up. I had thought I was making him understand everything I was feeling but when I made that mess up, all the understanding I had given him was gone. I don't even get why I said that.

"As you were?" Edward asked, sounding as disbelieving as I felt. I opened my eyes to once again see him comb his hair with his fingers. I wanted to shave his hair off so he wouldn't do that anymore, but something told me that that wouldn't happen. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes Edward." I said in the most sarcastic voice I could manage. "I didn't want to tell you until we had made all the arrangements, but Rosalie and I are actually lovers. We've been together since I was in second grade." I started marching around the room, gathering all my things and tossing them in my suitcase. Luckily I wasn't like Alice, Rosalie or even Edward who packed so much that everything had to be packed just right to fit in their several suitcases. I was more like Jasper and had some room to spare in my suitcase so I could lazily repack. And then there was Emmett whom I'm fairly sure only packed one outfit, I just didn't have any proof of it. "Really Edward? Are you still drunk?"

"Well excuse me Bella. But I had thought my girlfriend would have better sense than to get married to another woman. Much less to my own sister."

Edward stood in the corner of the room as he watched me angrily pack my suitcase. At least he had his hands in his pajama pockets instead of combing his hair. That would have annoyed me and made me more upset because of the annoyance. So I was definitely glad he wasn't doing that as I quickly packed my things.

"It's not like I actually chose to Edward." I said as I walked around the hotel room one last time to make sure I hadn't missed anything. I knew that if I did, Edward would either pack it in with his things or he would give it to Alice since we were technically fighting and Alice would somehow fit it in with her things. "I was drunk. I don't even remember anything that happened, that's how drunk I was. Are you really going to hold me responsible for that?"

"Everyone is responsible for their actions. Whether they're drunk or not." Edward said with an almost sneer on his face that I nearly wanted to slap off his face.

There were so many things wrong with what he said, but I didn't want to talk to him. He was being stupid and I doubted that anything I said to him would make him change his mind and stop being stubborn. He wanted to be the victim, so I would let him be the victim. There was nothing I could do to change his mind while he was being both stupid and stubborn.

"I'm not even going to comment on that Edward." I said as I pulled my suitcase off the bed and let it loudly bang onto the ground. "I'll see you when we leave for the airport." We were all obviously sharing a shuttle to get to the airport. I didn't want to see him until then because I wanted a chance for both of us to cool down before either of us said something we would regret.

"So you're going to run off to your wife to comfort you, instead of talking through this with your boyfriend?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Argh!" I yelled in anger, not even able to articulate the thoughts that ran through my mind.

I slammed the door shut behind me and ignored the looks I received from the few other people that were also in the hall; which include Emmett with a full ice bucket. He looked like he was about to say something but when we made eye contact, he turned back around to his door and started to open the door. I angrily marched to the elevators so that I could go back up to Rosalie's room. I had actually wanted to go to Alice's room, but seeing Emmett there and realizing that I didn't want to be around them until I knew if they knew what happened and until I could get a better grasp about what was happening. Since I didn't want to risk suffering through their questions and Emmett's teasing, I figured Rosalie's room would be the safest option.

"You're still in your clothes from last night." Rosalie commented from the bathroom, a quick glance showed me that she had moved on to doing her makeup. "I love how you look in those clothes, but you remember that you actually shouldn't wear the same thing twice in a row right? Especially when the clothes are dirty."

With Rosalie being the type of woman that loves clothes and style, I had always been subject to her appraisal of my outfits and her compliments when I managed to get an outfit that looked above average. Hearing compliments from her wasn't uncommon. But after what she had told me earlier, I could hear that her words weren't as innocent as they had sounded to me in the past. I felt my face flush red and quickly turned away from her to walk further into the room and past the bathroom.

"Um, I didn't really get a chance to change in my room." I opened up my suitcase and started to go through the different things to find a new and comfortable outfit to wear. As I was going through my clothes I hadn't heard Rosalie walk up. I didn't know she was behind me until she wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder, causing me to freeze in my spot.

"You could wear this and this." Rosalie said as she pulled out an outfit for me from my suitcase. "I know that you like to sleep away your plane and car rides. These should be comfortable enough to sleep in."

Her voice sounded much too close to my ear for comfort. I could feel her breath on my skin and it was all I could do to not try and move away. Her grip on my waist that kept me pressed against her also helped to keep me from moving away from her.

"Um, yeah. I guess I will." I nervously said, not sure why I sounded so nervous. But I did understand why I was so thankful when Rosalie pulled away from: I was able to breathe properly again.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you came in here so upset?" Rosalie sat down at the table in her room and started to eat a breakfast that wasn't there when I had left. I also couldn't help but notice that there was more than enough food for both of us to eat. Even though I didn't want to eat it because I was sure Rosalie would make a comment about it, I also wasn't about to turn down free food. Being a broke college student had quickly taught me that turning down free food was incredibly stupid.

"I'm going to take a shower and change first."

I was delaying. I didn't want to talk about the fight Edward and I had. I was still trying to wrap my mind around how Edward thought the way he did. I probably would never understand. But I wanted a chance to talk with him first. I didn't want to talk with Rosalie before I had a chance to sort through my thoughts.

I walked into the bathroom, made sure the door was securely shut, disrobed and quickly got into the shower. I had just started to wash my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. I accidently dropped the shampoo bottle from the shock and had to fumble to catch it and then to quickly grab it off the floor.

"Then I'll just finish putting on my makeup in here while you tell me." Rosalie said from inside the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." I pointed out, my voice a bit higher than normal.

"Yes dear, the water and steam coming from the shower head was a bit of giveaway, although you being under the water just really gave it away." Even though I had the water in my ears, her sarcasm came through crystal clear. "What happened to make you so mad? Was it something Edward said or did?"

"Can't we have this conversation when I'm not in the shower?" I nearly whined, my face much redder than I thought should have been allowed.

"We could have it while you're getting dressed, but I didn't think you'd appreciate that as much as I would." How much redder could my face get? "I want to know sooner rather than later what happened. So, what did my stupid brother do now?"

I hadn't moved since I had picked up the shampoo bottle. I still had it gripped in my hands. I had nearly grabbed the shower curtain to wrap it around me but I figured as long as Rosalie didn't try to open the curtain, I would be okay. I was never more thankful that the hotel still had the availability to have the curtain instead of just being a tub or a shower with sliding doors. As long as Rosalie stayed near the mirror that was several feet away in the large bathroom, a bathroom bigger than my own bathroom in my apartment, I wouldn't have to risk tearing the curtain in an attempt to cover myself. I didn't think she would do anything but after all that had happened in the last few hours, the parts I remember and don't remember, I wouldn't put it past her to do something that dramatic.

"Just wait until I'm done here and dressed, please?" I full out begged. Couldn't I have the bathroom to myself?

"You're my wife Bella and you were very upset. You left the room only mildly confused and in the span of only ten minutes, you came back completely upset. That's a new record, even for Edward. I want to know what he did or said so that I could retaliate accordingly." Rosalie answered, thankfully not moving from her spot.

"But I'm in the shower." I couldn't think of anything else to say. What more could I say?

"Bella, we were lying naked in bed all night last night." Rosalie dead panned, causing me to drop the shampoo bottle again in shock. I had completely forgotten about that. I could feel a headache coming on from all the blood rushing to my head. "We're married dear. Talking to each other while in shower isn't uncommon. It's possibly less uncommon for one partner to be outside the shower to talk to the one inside the shower. Would you like me to join you so our conversation won't be as uncommon?"

If I had the shampoo bottle in my hand, I would have dropped it again. Thankfully I hadn't had a chance to clear to my head yet to be able to pick it up. But her question definitely shocked me out of my stupor.

"No!" I yelled as I quickly ducked to get the bottle in another attempt to finally wash my hair. "I mean, no. Don't, please." I could hear Rosalie's husky laugh at my remark as I finally started to put shampoo in my hair.

"Calm down Bella. We only ended up naked in bed last night because we were both drunk. Some of us drunker than others. We crashed as soon as we got our clothes off." I could hear a pout in Rosalie's voice and braced myself for what was about to come out of her mouth. "We'll have to plan our honeymoon for when we have more time to ourselves. I definitely don't want to have our friends with us on that trip. I want you all to myself so that when we're late to something, we won't have to apologize to anyone for being late."

It wasn't until I could feel the soap running down my forehead and into my eyes that I realized that I stopped moving because of the shock of her words.

"Damn it." I muttered as I quickly and blindly tried to get the soap out of my eyes and then out of my hair.

"Do you need me to come in there to help you? You seem to be having a lot of struggles." I wisely chose not to say anything in case it would give Rosalie more ammunition to embarrass me. "But you need to stop changing the subject the subject my dear, what did Edward do?"

I sighed, louder than what was probably called for, and thought briefly about what to say. I didn't see the reason to tell Rosalie, except she was, or rather is, my best friend. I talked to her all the time about the different things that happen between me and Edward. She was a big help when Edward had broken up with me a while back. She could cheer me up when even the little ball of sunshine Alice couldn't do it. That was why she was my best friend, nothing more though; just my best friend. But now that the issue between me and Edward mostly involved her, Edward had briefly complained about me spending so much time with Rosalie but I had never complained to Rosalie about it, I didn't want to talk to her about it. I wanted more time to think about everything that had happened. I wanted a chance to google a way to remember everything I had drunkenly forgotten. Google has all the answers, it had to help me with this one. I was sure that once I remembered what had happened, I would be able to at least think a bit clearer about things.

"We just talked." I eventually answered as briefly as I could.

"And of course just talking automatically leads to Edward pissing you off." Rosalie said then paused and before I could think of something to say, she continued talking. "Then again, it is Edward. Chances are you two were talking about the weather and he would say something stupid to piss you off. But if you could be a bit more specific, that would be great."

"He just said some things that I didn't like." I said with a huff of annoyance as I turned off the shower.

"What kind of things?"

I peeked my head out of the shower, making sure the curtain stuck in place to ensure nothing would be at risk of showing. Rosalie had her hip leaning against the counter as she stared directly at me. It was the stare that always got me to do what she said. If it wasn't for the fact that I was wet, naked and the towels were out of reach, I probably would have given in to anything the stubborn blonde wanted. But I had another idea that I thought was ingenious.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone to get dressed in piece, with the door closed with both of us on opposite sides?" I asked in a shamelessly pleading voice.

"Yes." Rosalie answered way too quickly for me to be okay with that. But again, I was wet, naked and my towel and clothes were out of reach. There was no way I was going to ask Rosalie to hand me anything, so I was going to ignore the voice in the back of my head saying to be cautious.

"Fine, he just said some things about… us getting married that I didn't like." It was a struggle to finally say it out loud and when I did finally say it, it didn't sound at all like I wanted it to sound. "I mean that Edward was mad that I had done it, even though I was drunk and don't remember any of it, and he was mad that it wasn't with him. He said some things, things I can't even recall off the top of my head that just really pissed me off."

"Interesting."

She didn't say anything else. Not even her face gave anything else away. I didn't know if I needed to be concerned or not. But I opted not to think about it any longer because she left the bathroom. I stayed put until she was out of the room. I didn't want to leave before she closed the door, but she paused with her hand on the handle, just a few inches before it was closed.

"Um, Rose? Are you leaving?" I was going to ask if she was okay, but I felt that would have led to a whole lot things that I didn't want to get into.

"Breakfast is out here waiting for you Bella. I want to run downstairs and check with Alice on something she had borrowed from me. I'll be back shortly."

She closed the door before I could even just open my mouth so I could remind her that phones were invented so that we didn't have to leave our rooms. Especially when last I saw, the blonde still had a few things to pack. But I heard her slam the door to the suite shut and decided that I should just get dressed as quickly as possible so that I wouldn't be naked when she came back. I figured it would be better to get dressed, eat the free food and then take a different and long way down to Emmett's room to hang out with the bear of a man to wait for our shuttle instead of waiting with either Rosalie or Edward. I was sure that being around either of them would either really piss me off or utterly embarrass me. I didn't want either.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series. Please don't sue.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for them.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, I was in front of Emmett's room, knocking on the door. I hadn't seen Rosalie when I finally left the bathroom, and she hadn't come back while I ate the rest of the food she had ordered for us. I didn't know where she went, but I assumed she wasn't in Edward's room because I didn't hear yelling coming from it. If those two got into an argument, which it had seemed they both wanted to, they would get into a yelling match that could last for hours. If they were arguing, I would have heard them while I waited for someone to answer the door.<p>

I was hoping for Emmett to answer so that we could just watch TV while we waited to leave for the airport, but it was Alice that answered.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and then pulled me into her room. "I didn't think I'd see you until we all met up downstairs." She said as she dragged me into the bathroom where she was apparently in the middle of doing her hair and makeup. I saw both Jasper and Emmett in the main room, Jasper packing for him and Alice and Emmett was watching TV. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I wanted to watch TV also.

"Well, I was going to watch TV with Emmett." I said as I gestured to the TV before I was pulled into the bathroom and made to sit on the toilet to wait for Alice.

"You can do that anytime." Alice argued as she stated on her hair. "Actually, you usually do that all the time anyways."

Even though Rosalie had moved out of her adopted parents' home the moment she turned 18, the others didn't feel the need to move out. Both Jasper and Rosalie were left a substantial sum of funds from their parents when they had passed away, and the fact that the Cullen's were also well only helped that since the Cullen's didn't shy away from helping Rosalie and Jasper when they needed it. But when they had graduated high school, Rosalie didn't want to live with her parents anymore and quickly moved out. The Cullen's were more than happy to help her; even though Rosalie could technically afford it on her own. The other Cullen children, since they didn't have their mini-fortune like Rosalie and Jasper, had opted to stay living with their parents while still in school to save money and Jasper stayed with the Cullen's as well because he wanted to stay with his girlfriend. So even when I went to their place to be with Edward, I usually ended up watching TV or playing video games with Emmett. When Alice did her claws on me to play dress up or suffer through a shopping trip with her.

"Only sometimes." I lied with a huff of annoyance. Alice was kind enough not to call me out on my blatant lie.

"I was actually wondering if you would have been able to wake up so early. I thought Rosalie would let you sleep in until that last possible moment for you to get ready to leave."

"You knew I was Rosalie's room?"

That would have to mean that she knew what happened last night. I hadn't even though about staying in her room the whole time we were here; I was always more than happy to be with Edward in our room. If Alice knew that I had been Rosalie's room last night, then she knew what I had drunkenly done and that would hopefully mean that she knew what had happened.

"Yup, it was me and Jasper that helped you two to her room." Alice chirped.

"Do you remember last night?" I eagerly asked.

"I wasn't nearly as drunk as you and Edward." Alice said in a near scolding tone that meant she wasn't happy with how drunk we had been. "Or even as drunk as Rosalie eventually got after you two got hitched."

"If you weren't that drunk, then why did you let us get married?" I asked, angry at the thought that she had let it all happen.

"Because you both insisted." Alice nearly yelled, becoming defensive but not stopping from doing her hair and makeup. "Emmett didn't care either way because he thought it was funny." That made sense. Emmett would think any one of us getting married on this trip would be hilarious. He had actually hoped for it. "Jasper and I tried to argue with you guys about it, but it's hard to argue to stop you from doing something when you were both so willing."

"What about Edward?" I desperately asked. "Why didn't he stop us?"

There was no way he would have just let me marry someone else; especially his sister. It didn't make sense. Edward was always talking about the two of us getting married. He was insistent that we were the closest thing there was to actual soul-mates. I didn't really believe in that whole thing, but that's just how into me he was. It could be endearing at times. It just didn't make sense for him not to get us to stop. Even if he was drunk.

"Well, he tried." Alice hesitantly said, like she was nervous to give the information. "Edward's pride isn't going to like that I told you."

"I deserve to know!" I yelled and promptly got shushed by Emmett who was apparently enthralled by some sort of sports game on the TV. "Come on Alice." I begged.

"Well of course I'm going to tell you." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I just wanted you to know that Edward won't like it and I have no problem saying you made me tell you. I am the one that has to live with him after all."

"Sure Alice." I said with a small smile.

Alice had done that a couple times throughout our friendship. She, or we sometimes, would do something to upset Edward and I would let Alice blame it on me because Edward could never stay mad at me. We were pretty sure Edward usually knew better, but he never argued when I took blame on some things. Of course as often as I took blame for Alice, she would take blame for me when it came to Rosalie. Although Rosalie would let us know that she knew Alice was taking the blame and only letting Alice do it because we stuck to our story. I was sure that if either one of us made even the smallest error in the stories we told her, she would happily call us on it and somehow get back at me for lying to her. So, Alice and me, we were good friends that happily took blame to lessen the eventual backlash.

"Edward started yelling really loud and just getting really aggressive."

"He didn't hit anyone did he?"

The first thought I had was that he had tried to hit, or most likely push since Edward probably didn't know how to properly hit, Rosalie. Rosalie was the first concern I had. Only after thinking of a few possible and outrageous scenarios, did I finally think that he may have hurt or, in reality, tried to hurt someone else.

"Of course not. My brother is too much of a wimp to do that. No, he just got in Rosalie's face, which she really didn't like. Especially since she was drunk."

"Rosalie doesn't usually like if Edward's within a few feet of him."

For as long as I've known the Cullen's, and technically Hales as that was Rosalie's and Jasper's last name, Edward and Rosalie haven't liked each other. If one got too close to the other, they would start arguing and eventually Esme, their mom, would send one or usually both of them to their rooms to calm down. Since Rosalie didn't live at home anymore, she tended to stay away from Edward. It made for awkward family events.

"I know, its worse when she's drunk. So naturally, Rosalie pushed all the right buttons in her calm and cold voice. Edward got so belligerent that the people around us noticed and eventually a cop came and made sure we sent him home. So, Emmett and Edward came back here while you two got hitched."

"So, it was really you and Jasper that let me and Rose get married?" I asked, still trying to figure what happened last night.

"We didn't let you do anything." Alice said as she seemed to be putting the final touches on her hair. "We argued with you two, but Rose has you wrapped around her finger. You were whipped without having the benefits of actually going out."

"I am not." I automatically defended. I couldn't help it that Rosalie was very persuasive and always had really good points.

"Sweetie, we're best friends so I always try not to lie to you. And you my dear, are very much whipped. But that's okay, it'll just make your marriage easier since you'll never fight with her."

"Alice!" I scolded. I didn't like hearing that we were married. I didn't need the constant reminder. Although I suppose, if I didn't want the constant reminder I should have taken the ring off. As soon as I could find a safe container for it, I would take it off. "So you and Jasper let our drunken logic overrule your logic?"

"You were getting loud. Which I didn't think was possible. But when the same cop started eyeing us, instead of ending our night by getting in trouble with the law, we opted to just give in. We weren't sure we could talk the cop into letting us off with just a warning."

"I'm never loud."

"No, you're not but apparently when you're drunk and trying to convince people of things, you get very loud. So, instead of getting in trouble with the cop we decided to be your witnesses. Then afterwards we naturally had to go out clubbing to celebrate." Alice cheered. She even jumped up and down and clapped her hands to show how excited she was about the fact we had all gone out clubbing.

"Right." I cautiously said, as if I was afraid that anything I said would set her off. "So, we went clubbing and then went back to the hotel?" I asked, happy that I nearly had my night pieced back together.

"Well, I'm not sure. We split up afterwards. Rosalie had sobered up a little and she opted to take you back to the hotel and Jasper and I decided to hit up a casino for a little bit before coming back. You'd have to talk with Rosalie to see what happened after the one club we went to together."

I couldn't help but groan in annoyance as I dropped my head into my hands, with my elbows on my knees. I really didn't want to be in this mess. It was bad enough to get married to your best friend, but it was even worse when said best friend didn't mind the marriage. I didn't want to believe that Rosalie didn't mind it, but she literally said she didn't mind. She had basically said she had wanted us to get married for a while. I didn't want to deal with this mess, but I had to. Especially since we were going home and I would have to face the parental units. At least my dad didn't live in the same city; he was still in Forks as the police chief. But he was only a small drive away.

"You really don't know anything else?" I asked, desperate for a chance to not have to talk to Rosalie so soon. I knew I wanted answers before we got back and I knew I really didn't want to talk about it in front of other people so the best and only option would be to go talk to her now and get everything figured out sooner rather than later.

"Sorry Bella." At least she looked genuinely regretful. "I know that this is probably a lot to go through, you weren't like Rosalie had practically dreamed of this happening. Just talk to her, she really does like you." Alice kneeled down in front of me, grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face while she spoke to me.

"She dreamed of this?" I asked. I felt a weird flutter in my chest that I couldn't quite place.

"I swear Bella, you are one of the densest people I know." Alice said with a teasing smile. "Rosalie hasn't really kept her feelings that hidden for a long time. It's a wonder Edward didn't figure it out before last night. Then again, he _is_ the densest person I know."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." I said, meaning that she hadn't called me the densest person.

"It's not." Alice deadpanned. "Just go talk to her and I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Are you really sure?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course." She responded with a wide smile.

Alice was the closest thing possible to being physic. According to her, it was something she had always been able to do. I guess while she slept her dreams would reveal things to her and it was up to her to interrupt them. It was hard to believe her but after she predicted several things, I was convinced; especially her entire family was already convinced and had no problems accepting her. Her biological family couldn't deal with it. That was why she was put up for adoption when she was little. Alice says that she doesn't remember her biological family. She says she could only remember her real family, the Cullen's.

"I guess I'll go talk to her before we have to leave." I said a bit regrettably.

"Okay Bella. If you need me, you know how to find me sweetie."

As soon as I stood up, Alice pulled me into a hug and then quickly started to push me out the door. The only resistance I had was from her pushing me out so quickly.

I took my time walking back to her room. I didn't even think to bring my suitcase with me. Emmett would take it down for me since he only had a duffel bag for his one outfit. Instead of taking the elevator, I opted for the staircase so that it would take longer to get back to Rosalie's room. I even paused outside of Edward's room to see if I could hear if he was yelling at anyone. I was really checking to see if Rosalie was there or not. But, I didn't hear anything and someone had spotted me with my ear to his door, so I quickly left the floor and soon I was in front of Rosalie's door. In my rush to leave, I hadn't brought the key she had given me, so I had no choice but to knock. Although, I probably would have even if I had the key.

It taken long for Rosalie to open the door. The look she had told me that she didn't believe I was there.

"Hey." I awkwardly said as I shoved my hands in my jean pockets. I had never felt so awkward before with Rosalie. She had always been the one person I didn't feel awkward with; I really didn't like the feeling. I really wanted it to stop but I couldn't figure out how with the ring still on our fingers.

"When I got back and you weren't here, I had thought you went to Edward." Rosalie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow in her signature pissed off look. But I knew better. She may have been pissed off, it was Rosalie after all, but she mostly felt insecure. She had meant all that she had said earlier, she would never lie to me, and she was probably more than scared about how I would react.

"Can we talk please?" I asked and when she didn't respond, at all, I kept talking. "I was with Alice. She told me all that she knew of what happened last night."

"And you couldn't ask me?" She asked, the hurt just a little more visible in her voice.

"I did and all you seemed focused on was that we had gotten married." I said, trying my best to keep the annoyance out of my voice so I wouldn't piss her off more. Her fingers gripping her arms tighter was a clear sign that she could tell I was annoyed as well and didn't like it. "I just wanted to hear what happened from someone that didn't get married last night." I said with a sigh, really wishing Rosalie didn't have a temper.

"She wasn't with us all night." She eventually said after a few moments of us staring at each other; during which I found very difficult to keep eye contact with her.

"I know. That's why I'm here." I admitted.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Please."

There was no way she didn't know that I wasn't up to seeing her; not until I could get my head wrapped around what had happened. She also knew that I would never tell her that because we both knew that it would hurt her and I wasn't willing to do that. That was the only reason why she gave in. At least, that was the only reason I could think of.

"Come on." She said before turning around and leaving the door open for me.

I quickly followed her into the room and could see that even though Rosalie's person was ready to leave, she still had a lot of packing to do. She didn't have a Jasper to pack for her like Alice did. But I was sure Rosalie would be ready on time. She was a Hale, and a Hale was never late. I had heard that enough times through the years when she was waiting for me to realize that somehow, had to have been magic, she really was never late.

I followed her right into the bedroom where she was organizing her many things to pack on the bed. I sat on the one corner of the bed that wasn't taken up by her things.

"What did you want to know?" She asked as she started to fold some clothes… some very intimate clothes that I would rather she not fold in front of me. I could feel my face heat up and I saw her smirk of triumph just before I turned my head away to look elsewhere until she was done packing her underwear and bras.

"Well, um, I know up until the part of us leaving Alice and Jasper at the club." I told her.

"So you're hoping I'll fill in the rest?" She asked, drawing my attention back to her. Thankfully she was done with her underwear and was moving on to refolding her shirts to, I'm assuming, fit better.

"Yup." I answered, finally feeling a bit more casual around. Like normal.

"Well, nothing much happened. You were wasted and I had to practically carry you back here."

"But, I woke up with no clothes!" I yelled in disbelief. There was no way nothing didn't happen. Something had to have happened. I have never slept naked before; I always wear pajamas.

"Well, when we got back here, I was trying to get you in your pajamas so you would be more comfortable." Rosalie kept folding her clothes, her attention divided between me and whatever clothing article she had in her hands at the time. It was like the story she was telling, the story of me ending up in bed with her naked, since there was no way Rosalie Lillian Hale wouldn't sleep in a bed, was not a big deal. Whereas I was literally hanging on every word she was saying and by the smirk on her face, she knew it. "I had you down to your underwear and then you started getting a little frisky."

"No I didn't!" I automatically denied. That was nothing like me. That sounded like something Alice would do.

"Do you remember last night?" She asked with another arched eyebrow that had me calmed down enough to listen to her reason. Her ice queen look, arched eyebrow and all, was very effective at making me calm down. I could only sadly shake my head in the negative. "That's what I thought. You were drunk Bella, you were actually way past drunk and I feel slightly guilty about that. I should have paid more attention to you, to make sure you didn't drink too much."

"Why would you feel guilty about that?" I interrupted her to ask. "It's not your job to make sure I don't do something stupid."

"Bella, I'm your wife." Even though her tone sounded like she had tried to make me sound stupid for not thinking of that, her smile ruined the whole look. Plus, I didn't want to dwell too much on that fact. "As such, we should look out for each other." I could argue with her, but since she was my best friend, there was no way I wouldn't look out for her. But, I wouldn't not look out for Alice, or Emmett our any of friends. So, it was the same thing.

"Its' fine Rose." I said, quick to reassure her, to not let her keep feeling so guilty about something she needn't be. "I consider it a learning lesson. Better to learn about my drinking limits now, with friends, than at some frat party." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Better to learn your limits in Las Vegas, amongst thousands of strangers? I see what you're doing Bella, but you don't need to. It's fine." She said, turning the tables and reassuring me. "But anyways, when you were down to your underwear, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. And, I'm afraid since I wasn't entirely sober and I was so happy for finally getting married, that I didn't fight you off." I gave her a questioning look, silently asking her to explain further. At that point in the story, I still had underwear on but when I had woken up, I didn't. There was still something missing. "Use your imagination Bella." She said with a huff of annoyance. "You got me naked, I took off the rest of your clothes, I pushed you onto the bed, you admitted you are a virgin." She suddenly stopped talking and looked me dead in the eyes. My mouth was gaping at what she had said, and my face was the brightest red it had ever been in embarrassment from what I had done. "I mean really Bella, how would I not know you were a virgin? Of course you're a virgin. You're such a prude that you give Edward a run for his money. Not that I see anything wrong with that of course, I love that I have a blushing bride."

"Rose!" I yelled, to get her to stop. With another teasing smirk on her face, I knew that she had said most, if not all, of that last part as a way to tease me. It was like she was addicted to seeing me blush since she always seemed to find a way to do it. "Please, just finish the story." I pleaded.

"Fine, take all my fun." Rosalie said as she started to finish packing. "We were naked and I… unfortunately, finally came to my senses. There's no way I'm going to allow our first time together to be when we're, or one of us, is drunk."

"You think there's going to be a first time?" I asked right away, without thinking how it may hurt her. I didn't want to do that, but the hurt I saw very quickly passing through her eyes showed that I did and I instantly felt bad about that. Although, I didn't feel as bad when I saw determination just as quickly replace the guilt. Instead of feeling mostly guilty, I felt mostly nervous about what Rosalie was planning.

"Of course there is Bella. There's no way we're going to stay married for the rest of our lives and not have sex. I won't allow; and I'm sure after I show how amazing we are together, you won't allow it either." I opened my mouth to complain, but Rose held up her hand to stop me. She was done packing, so I had her full attention and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. "Now, let me finish telling you what happened. We were both naked and when I calmed us down, at least a little, your exhaustion finally set in. So, you ran to the bathroom, got rid of all the excess liquor in your system. With that done, you let me lead you back to bed and where we both promptly fell asleep."

"You stayed with me when I was sick?" I asked, ignoring the fact that she just confirmed that we had fallen asleep naked. I had already guessed as much and didn't want to dwell on it any longer than necessary.

"Of course Bella." Rosalie said in a much softer and caring voice. Hearing that tone left no doubt in my mind that she cared. The tone was filled with so much love that I was left confused as to how three words could reveal so much. "Why wouldn't I? Wouldn't you help me?"

"Of course I would." I answered right away. I opened my mouth to question her some more about what happened. I wanted to know what happened from her point of view. I wanted to know what her thoughts were the entire time everything happened last night. Or least, her thoughts about when Edward had tried to get me to marry him instead. But, instead of getting to ask something, her phone went off with an alarm.

"It's time to go downstairs and wait for the shuttle, which should be here soon." She said as she looked at her phone to turn off the alarm. "I also have a text from Alice that says Emmett has your bags, including your carryon that you apparently left in Edward's room."

I couldn't believe I forgot that because it had my laptop in it. In my defense though, there were much more important things on my mind.

"Wait, why didn't she text me?" I asked as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was on vibrate, so I should have felt it go off. But, after checking it, I confirmed that I really didn't have a single text.

"She knew that you are with me." She said and I more than easily caught the double meaning in her words, I didn't need to see her smirk to get what she really meant by her words. "And you are known to sometimes ignore texts and not respond. So, come on. Let's go wait."

She shouldered her purse and then her carryon, while I automatically grabbed her second wheeled suitcase and started towards the door with her following me with the other wheeled suitcase. It was practically second nature to help her without her asking. Though, she was Rosalie Lillian, she doesn't ask for help; she gets things done. Or, in reality, demands that I bring this downstairs for her without once using the words 'help' or sounding like she was asking a question. It didn't take long, unlike most everyone else, to realize that even though Rosalie tended to never ask for things, she really had her own way of helping. It was all in her body language. And I knew her body language well.

"Wait, did you fight with Edward earlier when you left while I got dressed?" I asked just before I opened the door. It was a very important question. If she did fight with Edward, chances are when the two saw each other next, they would become very pissed at each other and I wanted a fair warning of what the rest of our trip would be like. It was bad enough that he was already mad for marrying me, but if they had fought, I was sure his anger would be even worse.

"Of course not." Rosalie with an indignant look and a roll of her eyes, huffed in annoyance at my question. "I just went downstairs to pace around the lobby for a little bit." I nearly sighed in relief that she hadn't argued with him, but the sigh of relief never happened because of what she said next. "I'm waiting until we get to my parent's house so that when he throws a hissy fit, it will be in near privacy and not in front of strangers. It will also ensure that I'll have my beautiful wife to return home to, to help calm me down." The grin she gave me was absolutely lecherous and it was a grin I had never seen on her before. I wasn't at all sure if I liked it or not, but it definitely left me more than nervous.

"Oh, well, good I guess." I awkwardly said before I quickly opened the door to get away from Rosalie and that grin. Naturally, she followed me and I nearly wished she hadn't because from her husky chuckling, I knew that she found my reaction amusing and that just embarrassed me. It was going to be a long ride to the Cullen's house, and then an even longer ride home once Rosalie and Edward were done yelling at each other. I wished I had known what was going to happen so that I hadn't of carpooled with Rosalie.

* * *

><p>In case anyone was wondering, I did decid that since in canon Twilight, Alice was able to predict the future as a human, she could do so in my story as well. I wasn't sure how human Alice was able to see the future in canon, so I decided my human Alice could see it in her dreams. It's what makes the most sense to me at least.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series. Please don't sue.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for them.

* * *

><p>The trip home was definitely a trip that I never wanted to repeat again. We had waited for the shuttle to take us to the airport in nearly complete silence. Rosalie and Edward kept glaring at each other. They had both moved to stand next to me, I usually always found myself in the middle between them, but I opted to stand in between Alice and Emmett. Jasper stood on the other side of Alice and Edward and Rosalie had been stuck standing next to each other while we waited. The entire time we waited for the shuttle, they continued to glare at each other and I could have sworn that if one of them moved or breathed the wrong way, they would have lashed out at each other. Emmett had tried to get a conversation going with everyone, although he wasn't brave enough to talk directly to either Edward or Rosalie, but it was only Alice that really responded to him. I was still suffering with my killer hangover and Jasper was just the silent type. So when the shuttle got there, I was happy that we were finally starting our trip home.<p>

The shuttle trip wasn't much better. The back of the shuttle had a bench seat and since there wasn't anyone else on the shuttle except for our group, I had decided that I would sit on the bench and lie down. I was hoping that lying down would help with my hangover and make my head stop pounding. I had moved quickly to be the first on the shuttle, instead of Alice or Rosalie. The boys had opted to be gentlemanly and said that they would load our luggage underneath the shuttle for us. I walked straight to the back and sat down. I was busy putting my back in a good spot in the corner so I could use it as an effective pillow when Rosalie sat down next me. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. There had been plenty of school field trips where she and I would have our seat. It wouldn't be uncommon that on a long trip we would end up cuddle next to each other. At the time, I wouldn't think anything about it because if it had been Alice I was on the trip with, I would end up cuddle with her as well because that was how Alice was. But, with Rosalie and now that we were married, I didn't want to be cuddle up next to her. At the same time though, I didn't want to be rude to her because well, even with all that had happened, we were still friends.

Without seeming like a jerk, at least to me I didn't, I got her to move to the opposite corner so that I could lie down. At first she seemed hurt that I was asking her to move, but when she realized that I really did want to lay down and that I had declined Edward's invitation to sit with him and use him as a pillow, she seemed to calm down. It's not that I was too worried about her being upset about me declining to cuddle up next to her, but she was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings if I could avoid it. Alice and Emmett had once again did most of the talking on the ride to the airport.

At the airport we unloaded quickly to get to our gate. Alice had everything timed so that we wouldn't have much waiting to do. When she first told me that when we had first left Washington, I was okay with that. But since I had a headache and a hangover that made me want to crawl into my bed and sleep the rest of the day away, I didn't like that our trip was timed so preciously and with little waiting time. By the time we were seated on the plane, I was more than happy for the nap time. The seats were assigned seating and Alice had all us partnered up: Alice with Jasper, me with Edward and Rosalie with Emmett. Edward had apparently thought that since we were sitting with each other, it meant that it was a good time for us to talk about what happened the previous night and that morning when we had argued. I not so tactfully told him that I wasn't going to want to talk until my head stopped pounding at every sound I heard. I also vowed with him as my witness that I was never going to drink as much as I had the previous night. I then swore that I would find out how much I drank as soon as I could concentrate long enough to figure that out. Since I didn't remember the night, I would have to ask everyone what all they had seen me drink, but I would do that at a later date. At the moment I just wanted to sleep.

I woke up to Edward gently shaking me and I couldn't but think that it was a good way to wake up. He was leaning down to give me a kiss and I was more than happy to accept it, until someone dropped something and the pounding in my head came back. So instead of kissing Edward, I asked for Rosalie because I knew she still had drugs in her purse that I could take to help with my headache. He seemed hurt that I had asked for her but when he realized why, he seemed to be okay with it. At least, I think he did but I was much too annoyed with my head to put too much thought into it. Thankfully for me, Rosalie was quick to give me the drugs when we were off the plane. Once we had our luggage, we went the large suburban that we had borrowed from Carlisle that we had left parked at the airport and started home. The most that I remember from the drive back to the Cullen's was that Edward had opted to drive because apparently he needed to drive to help him think things over and I had sat in the back bench portion with Rosalie. Edward didn't seem happy about it, but I really didn't care because I just wanted to sleep.

I woke up to Rosalie gently shaking me awake and I couldn't help but compare waking up to Rosalie shaking me awake to when Edward had shaken me awake and I was embarrassed that I liked it when Rosalie woke me up more than when Edward had. Before I could put too much thought into it, everyone was moving about getting the car unloaded.

"Come on ladies, let's get this all unpacked. Bella's not the only one that wants to nap." Emmett said as he started taking out things from the very back.

"Come on, let's go say hi to my parents and then we can go." Rosalie said as she started to get out of the back.

I followed behind her and stretched the moment I was out of the car.

"Rose, can I have your keys so I can load your car?" I asked as she started towards the house instead of her luggage that Jasper had just placed on the ground.

I had barely caught a glimpse of Edward going straight into the house when I had sat up. I was sure he was going to go complain about my drunken marriage with his sister to his parents. That was something that annoyed me about him, he was definitely a suck up to his parents. He was the first born, not the oldest of the siblings, but the first born and he seemed to think that that made him entitled. Carlisle and Esme, his parents, never treated him differently than any of their other kids so I wasn't sure where Edward had gotten that entitlement from but I was working with him to get rid of it. I still had a lot of work to do with him, but I was sure I had made some sort of progress since I had started dating him.

"Sure." She distractedly said before tossing me her keys that she had already had in her hands. I bet she was going to load her luggage in her car but when she saw Edward running to tattle on her to their parents, she opted to follow him instead.

"This isn't going to end well for me is it?" I asked to no one in particular as three of the Cullen children continued to unload the SUV and me and Emmett loaded mine and Rosalie's things into Rosalie's car.

"I think everything will work out in the end." Alice said as she grabbed her luggage and started towards the house.

"Do you know that or are you just trying to be a good friend?" I asked, knowing that she may know how this thing will play out. There was never telling with Alice, she liked to keep secrets and then flaunt that she knew something and we didn't.

"I don't have to try to be a good friend, I am a good friend." Alice said with a smirk. "Your best friend, as a matter of fact. Now, come on. Say hi to mom and dad." She giggled as she finished walking into the house and while the door was opened, I was sure I heard Edward yelling. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in there or not.

"Does that mean you're going to stay married to Rosie?" Emmett asked as me and Emmett stared confusedly at where we last saw Alice before she disappeared.

"I think it means that Alice is my best friend." I said with a huff, not wanting to think about the marriage.

"Aw, come on Bellsie. You and Rosie make a hot couple." Emmett said as he gathered both his and Edwards, since he hadn't bothered to take it in with him before he went to tattle on his sister, luggage and started towards the house.

"Come on Emmett, before you say something that really pisses Bella off and gets Rosalie mad at you. Remember the last time she was mad at you?" Jasper said as he grabbed his luggage and nudged Emmett to walk faster.

The last time Rosalie was mad at Emmett, somehow his precious jeep had all four tires slashed and there was some mechanical thing wrong with it that caused it not to work. It didn't take Emmett long to figure out that Rosalie had messed with his jeep, but it took nearly a month for him to get Rosalie to forgive him and then to fix the jeep. She never admitted she did anything though, she didn't want to get in trouble with her parents because she was still in high school and lived with them; she just fixed his jeep and silently warned him not to really piss her off again. Emmett never again used window chalk on Rosalie's car's to draw obnoxious things on the windows. Rosalie had been the only one to see the pictures, aside from Emmett, but she never told anyone what he drew; not even me. But it had to have been bad to piss Rosalie of as much as she was.

"Listen to him Emmett." I cautioned when I saw he was about to say something. "I'm pretty sure that I don't have nearly enough patience to deal with any of your jokes until after I've been Vegas detoxed."

"Alright Bellsie, I'll leave you alone for now." He said as he walked into the house with Jasper behind him. The blonde glanced at me and with a nod of his head, silently told me to follow them inside. I couldn't hear anymore yelling but I wasn't surprised. Carlisle and Esme never put up with one of their children yelling in doors, especially if it was in anger and at someone.

I finished packing Rosalie's car and quickly followed the boys into the house. I didn't hear anyone talking, but I was sure at least four people were in the living room. The other children probably went straight to their room. At least Alice and Jasper probably went straight to their room and Emmett probably tried to watch Edward throw a hissy fight because he always thought it was amusing and then Carlisle and Esme sent him to his room.

As expected when I walked into the living room, the four people I thought would be there were there. Edward was angrily pacing in a short line on the opposite side of the room of me, by the only other entrance into the room. Rosalie was leaning on a wall next to the entrance I had used, like she was just waiting to leave and expected to do so any second. Both Carlisle and Esme were standing near the couch. I couldn't decide if they were about to sit down or if they had just sat up.

"Rose, are we going to go soon because I really just want to crawl into to bed and sleep." I said as I clutched my head to show the pain I was in.

"Enjoyed your birthday a bit too much dear?" Esme asked with a chuckle as she started to walk towards to give me a hug.

I happily walked towards her to give her a hug and then hugged Carlisle in greeting as well.

"Definitely way too much." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"You'll need to drink a lot of water." Carlisle said. "That's where your headache is mostly coming from, your dehydration. Fix that and it should cure your headache."

"Thank you Carlisle; as soon as I get home I'll drink a ton of water." I said with a grateful smile. Rosalie had told me the same thing earlier and now that Carlisle was telling me, I could practically feel her smug smile smacking me in the back of my head.

"Come on Bella, we can go home now." Rosalie said.

"No!" Edward yelled. "This is wrong. This has to be illegal and it needs to be annulled." Edward demanded and I swear there was a bit of a whine to his voice.

"Edward." Esme said in a tone that every child knew. It was the tone that kept every child in line. It was the tone of a mother that was upset and it was a good warning to the child that they better treat carefully or they were about to be in a lot of trouble. It was nearly as good as 'the look' that mothers could give. I had never been on the receiving end of Esme's 'tone' and 'look' but I had seen Emmett lots of times and even Edward on occasion and I knew that I never wanted to be on the receiving end. "Watch your volume and your tone." Edward looked chastised but he didn't seem like he didn't want to calm down.

"Son, we've told you." Carlisle said in a stern voice that didn't fully hide his annoyance. "They are adults. Nothing illegal was done and there is nothing we can do about it. It's their choice."

"But Bella doesn't want this." Edward argued in a desperate tone, but careful not to raise his voice. "Rosalie is making her."

"As I've said several times, I'm not making her do anything." Rosalie said.

"You took advantage of her while she was drunk Rosalie." Edward said. It was a hit below the belt.

I had been friends with Rosalie for a while when the night she was nearly raped, gang-raped actually, and had come running to my house instead of her parents. She had sought my comfort instead of her families and I had always felt honored that she felt close enough to me to seek me out instead of family. We were both still in high school and I had initially thought she should have gone to her family, but something made me very happy that she had come to me so I could comfort her. It also helped that my dad was the police chief of our small town. Because he was personally affected by the case, he was a bit harsher about everything with the case. My dad ended up finding a lot of dirt of those guys and they were put away for life. Since then though, Rosalie had been very into treating females right. When she saw a male treating a female wrong she took it personally and made sure the bully got in a lot of trouble. It also helped that Emmett and Jasper had no problem intimidating those guys to act better and Emmett had even gotten into a few fights with the guys that didn't take well to their intimidation. So, for Edward to say that Rosalie took advantage of me, it was definitely a hit below the belt and I was sure Carlisle and Esme would be giving some serious scolding.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled at the same time Esme said his name in a scolding voice.

"That's too far Edward." I angrily said. I may not have liked that I was married, but I would never say Rosalie took advantage of me. "She was nearly as drunk as I was at the time Edward. We both drunk and both consenting adults. True I may want to take it back now and she doesn't, but that isn't any of your business. It's between me and Rosalie to settle and resolve." I kind of wanted to stay married to Rosalie just to spite him after what he said. But that wouldn't be fair to Rosalie. I didn't want to be in a false relationship with her.

"Let's go Bella." Rosalie angrily said before turning around to angrily leave the room.

I quickly said goodbye to both Carlisle and Esme and then gave what I thought to be a deadly glare at Edward, it was something I had learned from Rosalie so I was sure it was at least a little effective, before I turned to catch up to Rosalie.

Neither of us said anything as Rosalie drove us home. I wanted to say something to comfort her after what Edward had insinuated, but I knew from experience that there was nothing I could do to comfort Rosalie until she came to me for comfort. If she came to me for comfort. So instead, I focused on staying awake. I would just have to stay awake long enough to get home, get a glass of water and then I could sleep for as long as I wanted.

When we got home I went straight to my room to get changed into my pajamas. Once I was in my pajamas I was just about to make my way to the door when Rosalie knocked on it.

"I have water for you." She said through the door, just loud enough for me hear her.

"Thank you Rose." I said after I opened the door and was reaching for the glass of water.

"Of course Bella."

That was something Rosalie had always done for me as well. She was good at taking care of me. When I was sick, having a bad day or whatever, she was always there to make me feel better. Of course whatever she did for me, I whole heartedly did for her as well. If she was having a bad day, I would run a bath for her just like she would give me a massage to help me calm down. If she was sick I set up all her favorite movies to play and got everything she liked to take for medicine when she was sick and made everything she liked to eat and drink; just like she did for me. We were best friends and we were always there for each other. It was a good relationship we had with each other.

"When you wake up, if your headache is gone and you're up to it, can we talk?" Rosalie asked with a nervousness that really didn't fit her. At all. I didn't like that she was acting so nervous. I didn't like that I had made her that way.

"I was planning on talking with Edward." I said a bit sympathetically. I knew what she wanted to talk about, but I was dating Edward and he was hurting with all this. I had to talk to him.

"Please Bella." Rosalie said, though she was careful to not let her voice sound like she was begging. Rosalie Hale never begs. "I think what we have going on between us is far more important than that. We need to get this settled."

The way she was talking, compared to how she was talking when I had first woken up married to her, was very different. She wasn't as in my face about it and I was more than sure that she was making sure that she was being careful about what she said and how she acted. She was doing everything she could to keep me calm and was probably working towards getting her way, which was she wanted to talk to me. I understood that what had happened between us was big and I really needed to deal with it. Quickly. I also needed to talk with Edward, but the talk would go so much better if I had some sort of resolution for him; for us. At the moment, all I could tell Edward was that I was married to Rosalie and at the moment there was nothing I could do about it. If I talked with Rosalie, we could come up with something better than we're married and she doesn't want to annul it whereas I do. We could have a resolution. A talk with Edward would go so much better if I had a resolution to work towards.

Thinking that though, I couldn't help but also think that I had to go through so much prep work to have a talk with Edward. It nearly seemed like I was preparing myself for a battle instead of just talking to my boyfriend. With Rosalie though, I wasn't worried about talking with her. I was worried that I was upsetting her. Shouldn't I feel that way with Edward? My emotions were probably conflicted because of what Edward had just done to Rosalie and the fact that Rosalie and I had been best friends a lot longer than Edward and I had been dating.

"Alright." I agreed after a moment or two of silence. "If I'm up to." I quickly added just in case I talked myself out of it before I had the chance to talk to her.

"Thank you Bella." Rosalie said and the relief in her voice was very apparent. "I'm sure that we'll be able to come up with an agreeable arrangement."

The way she said that made me think that she had a plan that I was unknowingly following right along with. Rosalie Hale was a woman that always got what she wanted. She was manipulative and she could come up with devious schemes that could put Emmett's schemes to shame. But whenever Rosalie included me in her schemes or when those schemes were directed towards me, it was never something I didn't like. She was always very conscious of when she included me and she had always made sure that it was never something I didn't like. Whatever she schemed or wanted that I was involved with, I always liked in the end. Even though sometimes her manipulative ways and devious scheming annoyed me, I always ended up loving the end result.

With this though, I wasn't so sure. I knew what Rosalie wanted, at least I thought I did, and I didn't want it. I didn't want to completely lose Rosalie in my life. I didn't want to sound greedy, rude or like I wanted to take advantage, but Rosalie was giving me a lot that I didn't want to lose. She was allowing me to live in her spare room in her apartment, rent free. I did help with bills and chores, but it was lot easier on my wallet without having to pay rent. I was a full time college student and so far I was fortunate enough to be able to get by with, grants, scholarships and some loans to not have to work. If I lost Rosalie, I would have to move out and get a job to continue to pay for everything and I was afraid that that might hurt my perfect GPA. More importantly, most importantly actually, I didn't want to lose Rose.

We've been best friends since I had moved to Forks when I was younger. Both she and Alice had helped me get adjusted to living with my dad, Charlie, when my mom had run into financial problems and couldn't keep me for the full school year. In time, I had grown closer to Rosalie, even though she was a year older than me. Rosalie was there when my mom had suddenly died in a car accident; she had even gone with me to Phoenix for the funeral. She helped me with my feelings with Jake; although, thinking about it now, she may have been a little more than happy to help me realize that I really didn't like Jake romantically. I knew that Rosalie didn't sway my feelings away from him because she had said from the beginning of that situation that she wasn't going to tell me how to feel. So, she was someone that I emotionally depended on. It would hurt more to lose her that way than it would to lose her free room that she was letting me live in. Together we had been through so much that it would hurt too much to think about to lose her. I was sure the feeling was mutual; especially since she appeared to have more feelings for me.

"Sure Rose." I said a bit more awkwardly that what I used to with Rosalie. "Um, so I'll see you later."

I closed the door and I swore I saw a brief flash of hurt in her eyes as I closed the door, but I didn't want to dwell on that too much. If I dwelled on the flash of hurt, if it really was hurt that I saw which I wished it wasn't, I would start to feel guilty that I hurt her. She was my best friend and I didn't want to do something to hurt my best friend. At the same time though, I knew what she wanted and I didn't want to sacrifice my happiness for her happiness. I had no problem bending over backwards for my friends, but I wasn't willing to stay married to her just so she could be happy. I couldn't do that.

With the door closed, the shades on my window closed and the lights off, I literally collapsed into bed with groan of happiness. The hotel was nice, the Cullen's wouldn't settle for anything less than four stars, but nothing beat my own bed. It took longer than I would have appreciated to fall asleep. I was very nervous for the conversation to take place when I woke up. I knew I was going to talk with Rosalie before I would talk with Edward. I was looking forward to the talk with Rosalie and I was dreading the talk with Edward. I knew Rosalie wouldn't force me to do anything and she would have valid arguments for what she wanted to have happen. We would actually talk and get something done. Whereas with Edward, he would do most of the talking. He would make a lot of unfounded assumptions that would paint me in a bad light and him in a good light. He would get angry, make himself seem like a victim and me like the assailant. He would then probably ignore me for a little bit in a childish act of brooding. It would probably take a while for me to get through the full conversation with him. Rosalie would make me feel like we were working together while we talked. Edward would make me feel like I was fighting a losing battle so that I could just give him information. Was it bad that I just really didn't want to talk to him because I knew he was impossible to talk to? It only took me forever to fall asleep because I was dreading to talk with boyfriend. If I wasn't going through what I was with my best friend, I would have wanted to talk to her about why I always dreaded talking about something serious with my boyfriend.

My life was getting much too complicated in such a little amount of time and I really needed my best friend to stay my friend so she could help me through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series. Please don't sue.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for them.

* * *

><p>I was thankful that I hadn't slept for as long as I had originally wanted to. Prior to going to sleep, I would have been okay if I had slept the rest of the day, all night and well into the next morning. I think that was just the hangover talking though. When I had woken up about an hour after going to sleep, I felt a lot better and so much more refreshed. My head didn't hurt anymore, I didn't feel like I wanted to crawl into a cave for the rest of my life and I was thankful that the thought of drinking any alcohol didn't make me cry. Waking up, I finally felt hungry and I wasn't concerned that the moment I ate it, it would come back up.<p>

After waking up, I changed into something that wasn't my pajamas. I didn't want to wear anything that said I was going to leave my apartment, because I definitely didn't plan on it at the moment, but I wanted to be comfortable while not in pajamas. I was definitely more than comfortable in a nice pair of sweats and tank top. Leaving my room, I went straight to the kitchen to try to find something to eat. On my way to the kitchen, I saw Rosalie sitting in the living room sipping something from a cup while reading a magazine and listening to some calming music that could probably put me back to sleep. Rosalie always claimed that the music helped her relax but I was certain that it could put everyone to sleep. I doubted Rosalie actually listened to it and only had it one for background noise and kept her full focus on her magazines that she was always reading.

In the kitchen it hadn't taken me long to realize I was feeling much lazy to eat something that involved a lot effort. There was still enough time before dinner, if it was a late dinner, to have a bowl of cereal and not feel guilty when I ate a late dinner. I opted to sit at the dining table and eat there instead of moving to where Rosalie was so that we could start talking. I knew we needed to talk, but I wanted to at least eat before I did. Unfortunately, Rosalie didn't seem to think the same thing because as I started to eat, she walked in with her glass of what I later find out was my apply juice that she always claimed to not like but always drank it whenever I bought it, and she sat down across from me at the table. It only took a few more bites of my cereal before Rosalie couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"We are going to talk, right?" She asked, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. She really needed to stop sounding like that. I felt bad that I'm the one that made her sound that way, but at the same time, it was also her fault.

"Yeah." I answered before taking another bite of my cereal. I hated to admit it, but I didn't want to make this easy for Rosalie.

Now that I could think clearly and wasn't worried about finding the next spot to collapse in to sleep, I was able to have a bit more focus on my anger at what Rosalie had done. I knew she was also drunk when it happened, so I wasn't mad that she had talked me into getting married. I was mad that after she was sober, she didn't want to get it annulled. I was hoping that since we had talked in our hotel room she had come to her senses, but a part of me knew that there was no way Rosalie wasn't that stubborn.

Rosalie huffed in what I assumed was annoyance. She had this thing about us needing to talk when we were upset with each other. She was all about talking, when I was mad at her. When she was mad at me, she could be similar to me and would give the whole silent treatment. At least when I was mad at her, I just resorted to short answers or even went someplace that she wasn't to avoid talking with her. Rosalie though, I swear she would purposefully be where I was and I could feel the silent glare she was sending at me; even when she wasn't looking at me, I knew she was at least mentally glaring at me. Thankfully, neither of us got mad at each other that often and when we did, our anger didn't last long with each other.

"I know that you want to get our marriage annulled." Rosalie started, not bothering to tiptoe around the problem. When she was determined and when she wanted something, she went at it one hundred percent. I was at thankful that she wasn't going to delay the inevitable any more than necessary, I wasn't thankful that she was starting this while I was eating. "And you know that I don't want to. So, I've come up with a deal that I'm sure will work for both of us."

"There's not much of a deal that could work if I don't want to be married and you do." I automatically remarked, much to her ire. I didn't want to be rude, or even be difficult; she was my best friend after all. But my anger was still at the forefront of my mind and I didn't think there was much Rosalie could offer that would make us both happy. Not when we wanted the opposite things.

"Just hear me out Bella." Rosalie pleaded as she gripped her cup with both her hands. I stared at the cup, thinking that I had forgotten to get myself something to drink. She was drinking my juice, something she claimed she didn't like, and thought how good my chances would be to steal a drink from her. As if reading my mind, she silently slid her cup to me to sip from as she started to talk again. "I have a proposition for you that I think will work for both of us. It can give us what we both want."

"How?" I asked, as I slid her glass back to her. I was very skeptical and I didn't bother hiding the skepticism from my voice. The roll of her eyes meant that she caught the skepticism in my voice and that she didn't appreciate it.

"I will fully agree to the annulment." Rosalie started off, catching my attention right away. There was no way she would agree to it without an ulterior plan. Rosalie Hale is not the kind of woman that changes her mind easily or quickly. "I will even help with any and all costs that it requires. I won't fight anything."

"But…" I said with narrowed eyes; not willing to allow myself to become happy at how easy she's working with me until I hear everything she has to say. She did say this was a deal she wanted to work out with me, I was anxious to hear the part of the deal that would benefit her.

"But, I have a request before we start with the annulment process." I was very thankful that I had just finished my last bite of food so that I wouldn't choke from hearing what I was sure was information I wouldn't like. "Time. I just want time."

"Time for what?" I asked with a confused look. Time to find a lawyer to put an annulment and all the involved paperwork through? I was sure I could get on Google and find someone within an hour. If not less than an hour.

"I know you want to get the marriage annulled because you don't want to be married. But, where is the harm in letting us stayed married for just a little bit?" I opened my mouth to list a slew of things that was wrong with staying married, but she held up her hand in request for me to keep quiet and let her talk. "I'm just saying; why not see what it would feel like for us to be married? If you think about it Bella, we practically already act like it."

I took the moment she gave to think about it. What happened not five minutes ago with the juice was just one example. Rosalie and I are best friends. There are a lot of best friends that are very close; especially female best friends. It's not unheard of. I didn't think it was strange or really couplish, that Rosalie and I shared clothes. We were nearly the same size for everything, so of course we would share clothes. Sisters do the same thing, right? I know that Rosalie pays rent for me, she offered though, I didn't ask. In return though, I cook most of our meals; and I also shop for food for those meals. I also do a lot of the cleaning. In return though, Rosalie works on my truck when it needs its oil change or it decides not to turn on again. But she really likes to work on vehicles; so that's not really paying back for the cleaning. We both do a lot of things for each other but we do it because it's what works for us. I wouldn't think that we were a couple based off of what we were doing. It was just us.

"Well, lots of people who aren't couples do what we do." I said as I continued to think about the things we've done in the past.

"That's true." Rosalie conceded. "But, what I'm asking is that you allow me to treat you like my wife. I want to be able to cuddle with you while we watch TV in the evenings. I want to go out on dates with you and hold your hand whenever we walk together. I want to show you what it would be like to be my wife and after some time, if you truly can't stand it or you just want to divorce because you never were a fan of marriage, I'll agree to it and I'll help the process go through as swiftly as possible. I just want to show you want you can have, of what I have to offer to you if you stayed with me as my wife."

"Rose." I said with a sympathetic look. She looked so hopeful and I was sad about what I was about to say. I really didn't want to hurt her. "You know I don't want to be married. And if I were to be married, it would have been to Edward." I saw a flash of anger go through her eyes and I knew that I had just opened up another can of annoyance. She really didn't like Edward. Whether that was because I was dating him or for something else, I really wasn't sure.

"Bella, you only started going out with him because he kept asking you for nearly six months your senior of high school. Since you guys have started going out, you've only spent a handful of nights alone on a real date. In the three years you guys have been dating, I have spent more alone time with you than you have with your boyfriend. Doesn't that tell you something?" She asked with her signature raised eyebrow.

I knew what she was saying was right, but I had never really thought about it before. It had never really crossed my mind before. I knew I had asked Edward to go out several times after we had started dating, but he was too busy trying to write a song. So I would always just go over to his house where I usually either ended up with Alice or Emmett, or more often than not, I would end up with Rosalie. Later in our relationship though, I stopped asking to go out with Edward and just hung out with him whenever we did group things together; which was often. Rosalie though, we had never gone a month without going out someplace together with just the two of us. I never had a problem with it because it was just friends hanging out; something I had done with Alice a few times as well. But I never did that with Alice as often as I had with Rosalie.

"Well, it works for us." I defended as I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest in a defensive manner.

"I can see it works Bella." Rosalie said in a calming voice, obviously trying not to get me mad. "But a relationship shouldn't just work. You should want to always be with him. You both should challenge each other, to make each better. You should want to be better for him. You shouldn't be so complacent."

"Okay Rose, I get it." I said, cutting her off before she could list off anything else.

I hated to say it, yet again, but Rosalie was right. Again. I wasn't about to tell her that, but it still annoyed me that she was. Edward and I were comfortable with each other. But that was it. We never really strived to get closer to each other. We barely snuggle or hold hands, much less kiss or anything else. I had tried to move things along, but he had always negated my moves. So eventually, I just gave up. The more Rosalie and I talked about it, the more it seemed that Edward and I were friends and that the real relationship I was in, was with Rosalie the whole time.

"I'm not saying that we need to start sleeping in the same bed right away." Just from the way she said that made me think that she fully intended for us to eventually sleep in the same bed eventually. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned that I wasn't really put off by the thought of that. "All I'm saying is that I want you to give me a chance to treat you like you are my wife. I know that you know I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. So, I'm just asking for a chance."

She wasn't just asking for a chance. Not at all. She was really asking for me to trust her. She was asking if I trusted her enough to give her a chance. I didn't want to decide now; something like this should be given a lot of thought. But I had known Rosalie for so long that I couldn't hesitate in trusting her. I also knew that what she was saying about me and Edward was true. I didn't want it to be true. I was so sure that I loved him. But after thinking about little time I spent with just him and how little effort we both put into spending time with just each other, I couldn't help but think if the two of us should really be together. I wasn't entirely ready to end things with him just yet though; I wanted to talk with him before I made any rash decisions about our relationship. But that would mean I couldn't give Rosalie an answer just yet.

"I have to talk with Edward." I said with a little hesitancy. I wasn't sure why I was nervous to give her my answer; it was like I didn't want to disappoint her but it was only fair that I spoke with Edward first.

"I can respect that." Rosalie said right away and the small smile she had told me that she expected I would say that. "You were going to see him today, right?"

"Um, yeah. I was going to try to." I answered with slightly narrowed eyes. It never failed that I always followed her plans, even when I thought I could throw her off, she knew what I would do. She knew me so well that she could always predict what I would do; I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. At the moment though, I knew I didn't.

"Why don't you go over to my parents' house now and talk with Edward. After you talk with him, you can come home and we can talk again." She suggested.

"You're not going to demand me give you answer tonight?" I asked, surprised that she hadn't done that. I hadn't really wanted to think she would, but I did. I really thought that was where she was going when she asked if I was going to see Edward again today.

"I really want to Bella. You have no idea how much I want to." Rosalie readily admitted. "But, that wouldn't be fair to you. If I know my brother as well as I think I do, and based off of how he acted earlier, I think he's going to say something stupid. I hope he doesn't say anything to hurt you, but if he does, I want to be here to comfort you instead of being here to force you to make a choice about something that could wait a day or two while you deal with Edward."

Is it bad that she made me internally coo at that? I knew that she was trying to lean me away from Edward and make me want to marry her… or stay married to her, either way she was doing a really good job. I loved that she wasn't really pushing this on me. Well, she was, but she knew when to back off. She knew that I had bigger problems to deal with and that I couldn't just focus on the fact that the two of us were married. If I wasn't in a relationship with Edward, I was sure that her tactics of making me chance my mind would be different. I didn't know how aggressive she would be, but I couldn't be more thankful for Edward at the moment. He was giving me a chance to build up my defenses for when Rosalie said and did things like she just did. Unfortunately, she was right when she predicted Edward would probably say or do something to piss me off. I didn't like that she was right, but my boyfriend wasn't the most mature person around. I really didn't know what to expect when I talked with him later.

"Thank you." I said with a genuine smile. "So, I'm going to go call him and see if he's free to talk." I said as I left the table, happy to be able to get out of the conversation.

"Alright Bella. Let me know if you'll be here for dinner. I was going to eat late, so if you'll be here, let me know and I'll make enough of whatever I make for both of us." Rosalie offered as I left the kitchen.

"Okay." I shouted back to her as I made my way to my room so that I could call Edward.

I ended up not calling Edward, but had actually texted with him. So, half an hour later, I was knocking on the front door of the Cullen's house for someone to let me in. I was a bit shocked when it was Jasper that let me in and not Esme.

"I'm guessing you're here for Edward?" Jasper asked as he waved me into the house with a warm smile.

"Yup. Where's Esme? Normally it's she who lets me in." And she usually scolds me for knocking instead of just walking in. Their door was always unlocked as long as someone was awake inside the house. I had been close friends with the Cullen's for so long that they just expected me to walk in their house but I always felt too rude to do so, so I always knocked and Esme always let me in.

"She and Carlisle went out for dinner with just the two of them." Jasper answered.

I nearly hung my head in shame at hearing that bit of information. Even Carlisle and Esme, who had been married for decades, had date nights. I knew they had date nights, I was over at their house so often that I knew they did their best to have a date night at least once a month and they rarely missed it. How could they, people who have been married so long that there was nothing they didn't know about each other and they each had full time careers, find time for date nights yet Edward and I couldn't. That didn't make sense.

"Is Edward in his room or in the music room?" I asked as I started towards the general direction of both places, ignoring Emmett's and Alice's shouts from the living room. They were probably playing some video game and Emmett was more than likely losing to Alice and not liking it. As much as I loved to watch him lose, mostly because he always destroyed me when I played him, I didn't even veer from my path to tell them hi because I just wanted to get mine and Edwards conversation over with as soon as possible.

"He's in his room." Jasper answered as he veered towards the living room and I went to the stairs.

"Thank you Jasper." I said before he was out of view. He nodded in response and I continued on towards Edward's room.

Within a few minutes, I was knocking on Edward's door. It was open and I knew he would be okay with just letting me in but he was brooding on his computer, going over different music sheets that I couldn't begin to guess what kind of music was on it, and I didn't want to intrude. He was expecting this conversation, but he didn't seem to be looking forward to it. Then again, neither was I.

"Hey Edward." I said as I leaned against his door frame.

"Hi Bella." Edward greeted in a monotone voice that showed he wasn't in a good mood. He pushed a few buttons on his computer before turning it off and turning his chair around to face me. "Are you here to tell me that you and Rosalie know the date of when this silly marriage will finally be annulled and over with?"

I couldn't help but bristle at his question. I barely get a greeting and then the first thing he does is demand if the marriage was annulled? I get that he wants it over; heck, I want it over. But couldn't he ask if my hangover was gone yet? Couldn't he ask how I felt about the whole thing? He hadn't once asked how I felt about the whole and I was incredibly annoyed by that. It was like he thought that I was okay with getting married and that I didn't want to get it annulled.

"No Edward." I said in a huff as I walked into the room to sit on his futon. "But I do want to talk to you about that." I wanted him to understand a few things because his point of view on it seemed a bit skewed.

"Why do you need to talk to me about it?" He angrily asked. "I'm not that one that forced you to get married."

I had to take a couple deep breaths before I responded to him. I had already gotten the story of what happened. If Edward didn't remember everything himself, which something told me he did, he had plenty of time to get the full story from someone. But, I didn't want to assume. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Again.

"In case you don't remember Edward." I said, not sounding as calm as I had wanted to. If I got angry too quickly in the conversation, we wouldn't get anywhere. I didn't want that. "You were actually the first one to try and marry me. Then since we were all drunk, Rosalie decided to act on her feelings and wanted me to marry her instead of you. She apparently has a better way with words than you do because she was able to convince me to marry her instead of you. But she did not force me to do anything. If anything, if you hadn't had the stupid idea of us getting married, none of this would have happened."

I wanted to yell at him. I so badly wanted to tell everything at him so that he could understand what I was saying. I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't what I was saying. This conversation was going to go nowhere. I was getting frustrated the more I talk to him and Edward had started off frustrated. This was not going to end well.

"You still let her persuade you Bella." Edward said and before he could continue talking, I had to interrupt him.

"I was drunk Edward!" I yelled, momentarily forgetting how well voices carry in this house. The door was still opened, so if we were too loud, the others downstairs would hear us and I didn't want that. "You were the one that started it all. If anything, it's your fault that I married Rosalie. I hadn't even agreed to marry her until after Emmett had to take you back to the room because you getting too unruly."

"I was only getting unruly because Rosalie shouldn't have even suggested marrying you." Edward said.

"No, Edward." I said, fighting the urge to stand and start pacing. If I did that, things would escalate even more and I really didn't want that to happen. "You shouldn't have suggested I get married to you. You know I don't want to get married. We've talked about it a lot. You knew better."

"But Bella." The condescending tone he used made me tense. I hated when he talked to me like that; like he knew what was best for and I didn't. Like I was a little kid that he was taking care of. "Everyone woman wants to get married. I understand that perhaps you didn't want to get married so soon after high school; but we've been going out for a few years. That's a long time Bella."

"And some couples never get married; some stay engaged or even never get engaged." I argued, once again fighting the urge to start pacing. Pacing was just a step away from angrily leaving. I was trying my best not to do that. But it was really, really hard. "I happen to be one of those people that don't want to get married."

"Then why did you marry Rosalie." Edward demanded. "If you're one of those people, why did you do it?"

"I was drunk Edward." I said, no longer able to stay sitting and not pace. We were going around in circles. I had to pace before I started yelling or saying something I would regret. Pacing would hopefully keep my anger from escalating. At least I really hoped it would. "It was basically either getting married to you or Rosalie and I guess I chose Rosalie."

"You're not gay Bella." Edward said. The way he said the word 'gay' was like it was the most disgusting word he could have ever said. I didn't want to be offended at how he said it, but I was. I hated to admit it, but I was mostly offended because since discovering Rosalie's feelings for me, I could help but think of her as being gay. If she was gay and Edward was homophobic, which didn't make since with how accepting his family was, I felt sorry for all the future grief Edward was sure to give Rosalie in the future.

"That's really not the point of this conversation Edward." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Then what is the point of the conversation Bella?" Edward demanded. "Because I'm personally concerned that my girlfriend has suddenly turned gay. How do you think that would make me feel? Or even look?"

For the first time in my life, my mouth literally dropped open in shock. I couldn't believe he had just said that. In reality though, I really should have expected it. Edward was always a bit self-obsessed. It's just that he had never full out directed that at me. I mean that it's never really affected me this much. I couldn't help but feel hurt about how he was looking at this whole thing. It was like he was seeing this as a personal attack at him. He was only worried about how he looked. He didn't care how I felt or how I was dealing with all of this. What happened was just a drunken mistake in Vegas; a mistake that he had actually instigated. He was basically mad at me for something he had set up. That wasn't fair to me.

"What about how I feel Edward? I'm the one that's unexpectedly married when I never wanted to be." I said.

"Then you shouldn't have done it." He retorted, once again talking to me like I was child. He wasn't even making sense. He keeps saying that he and I were going to get married, that I should have married him, yet I shouldn't have let myself get married if I didn't want to; but I should have still married him instead. That makes perfect sense.

"Haven't we already been through this Edward? It's like you're not listening to me. You're not understanding anything I've said." I said as I started to pace again in an effort to calm down.

"I get what you're saying Bella. You're not accepting responsibility for your actions. It's like you want to stay married to Rosalie."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take Edward anymore. Listening to everything he was saying, I couldn't believe that I had loved him. I couldn't even believe that we had gotten along so well. How could I love someone that couldn't even spare a little thought for how I felt? I didn't want that. I couldn't live with that. Perhaps after this was all settled and Edward finally realized how little fault I had and how much fault he had about starting the whole thing; perhaps I could see myself with him. But at the moment, I couldn't do it anymore. I was done.

"Fine Edward. You're right. I do want to stay married to Rosalie. In fact, she actually convinced me before I came over that we really are meant to be and I decided that I was just going to let the marriage stay intact. We're not going to get in annulled."

That definitely wasn't the deal Rosalie had offered, but I felt that if I had told him what it was that Rosalie had actually tried to arrange, he wouldn't get it. He didn't want to look at anyone's point of view except for his own. Because he wouldn't think about anyone else, he would never understand the full situation.

"What are you saying?" Edward asked with a truly perplexed look on his face.

"What do you think I'm saying Edward?" I asked in a tone of voice that said I thought his question was stupid.

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me." He said, as if the idea of what was happening was truly impossible. "You wouldn't do that."

I really wanted to ask why he thought I wouldn't. I really wanted to. But I was afraid that if I did, it would only open a lot of other issues that I was afraid would only make me more upset. I hadn't really seen this side of Edward before, probably because he had always gotten his way in the past, and it hurt to see it. Rosalie was right like we both thought she would be and I didn't like it.

"Well, apparently I would." I said as I started to walk towards his door. "Goodbye Edward. I guess I'll see you whenever I come to see your siblings." I said, making it a bit clearer that I was upset with him.

He didn't try to stop me. He didn't move at all. He had stayed sitting in his chair the entire time we had talked. It was almost like he knew we were going to break up and he didn't want to fight to stay together; like he was resigned to the fact that it was going to happen. It seemed that he was only worried about why, in his eyes, I had betrayed him.

Once again, as I walked through the house, I didn't bother stopping in the living room to say hi or by to anyone. I wanted a big tub of ice cream and I wanted to eat while on my couch watching some random reality TV show that showed people that made me feel better about my life. I had managed to nearly get out of the house without seeing or talking to anyone else, but as I was about walk out of the front door, Alice's voice caught my attention.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Alice said from down the hall. She probably knew what happened because of her visions. I wondered how much she knew and how long she knew, but I knew that she would never tell. "I text Rose and she'll have your favorite carton of ice cream waiting for you to pig out on."

Of course she would. Rosalie was freaking perfect like that. Especially after she predicted it would happen.

"Thanks Alice." I weakly said, not really sure that I was actually thankful for her texting Rosalie to have ice cream ready for me. I was sure that there was a reason she had text Rosalie and had told me she had texted Rosalie, but I didn't really care at that moment. I didn't want to deal with anything.

She didn't say anything else before I closed the door. I was worried for a moment that she would have wanted to talk about it and I take after my father, Charlie, way too much to be okay with talking about my feelings to do that. Especially with Alice; the woman was all about feelings. I climbed into my truck and didn't waste time driving away. I did however take my time in driving back to my apartment. I took the long way home. I didn't know if I was looking forward to seeing Rosalie or if I just didn't want to see her. If I had to be honest with myself, I would admit that I wanted to cuddle up with her on the couch while I ate my ice cream. But I didn't want to be honest with myself, so I was going to ignore that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for them.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Rosalie was sitting on the couch watching a movie. I didn't bother looking to see what movie she was watching or even greeting her, I just went into the kitchen to grab a carton of ice cream that I knew I wasn't there when I had left earlier. But Rosalie was awesome enough to go to the store, which was much closer to our apartment than the Cullen's house, buy me some ice cream and have a movie playing when I got home. As I got a spoon from the drawer, I couldn't help but hear her voice in my head from earlier asking me to give her a chance to show me how it would be to be married to her.<p>

Shaking that thought from my head so that I could properly be sad in peace, I poured myself a drink and with the spoon in my mouth, I carried my drink and ice cream carton to the couch to sit next to Rosalie. I didn't even think about how she may perceive the way I sat down; I just collapsed onto the couch in the most comfortable I could think of. I sat at an awkward angle. Rosalie was sitting in the middle of the couch, so I sat next to her with my shoulder digging into her. The moment my shoulder started to dig into her, she moved her arm so that it was around my waist, pulling me into her. I moved my feel onto the coffee table, something I knew Rosalie hated but given the circumstances she wouldn't say anything. I put my drink of the coffee table, away from my feet of course, and started to eat my ice cream as I turned my attention to the TV. The fact that our position was very couplish never really crossed my mind because Rosalie and I always cuddle when we watched something together.

"What are we watching?" I asked nearly half an hour later. I didn't really care for the answer, but the silence between us was starting to annoy me.

"I haven't figured it out." Rosalie answered, causing me to give her a confused look. She was the one to put the movie on, she should know. "I just put something on; I didn't think you would actually watch it. I don't remember the title or anything about it because it didn't catch my interest. It's just good background noise."

I hummed in acknowledgment, not really caring that neither of us were watching the movie. Although, that made me question if neither of us were watching the movie, what was Rosalie doing that allowed her to not focus on it?

"Background noise? What are you doing?" I asked before taking another large mouthful of ice cream, the calories making me feel better about my fallout with Edward. Calories can make anything better. Especially ice cream calories.

"Just enjoying the moment." Rosalie said as she squeezed my waist, making me blush at her hidden meaning. "And thinking of a good way to ask you what happened and actually have you tell me instead of giving me a bullshit answer." There's the Rosalie I'm used to.

"I would tell you." I said indignantly, knowing that if she had bluntly asked, kind of like she just did, instead of me somehow leading her into it, kind of like I just did, I wouldn't have answered her. Or at least I would have circled around the answer while I gathered my thoughts.

"After half an hour of me questioning you." Rosalie answered, and I could practically see her sneer at the annoyance. "This way the half hour I would normally spend questioning you was spent watching the movie."

Rosalie normally only lasted a few minutes after the movie started before she started to ask me what was wrong. This way, I already had a half hour of thinking over everything that happened at the Cullen's. I had actually even thought of what I was going to say to Rosalie before she had asked; now that I was able to tell her though, my pre-designed answers were out window. Rosalie tended to have that effect on me; she always made my mind a muddle mess whenever I really didn't want it to. She knew she did that to me and I knew she loved that she did that.

"So, what happened?" Rosalie asked when I didn't say anything back to her.

"Edward." I said, as if that was all that was needed to say in response.

"I already know he's an ass Bella." Rosalie gently chided. "Tell me what he did this time."

It took a moment or two before I started talking and tell Rosalie everything that happened that afternoon. I could never keep anything from her. She was my best friend and best friends shared everything together; especially if they grew up together. We always shared everything with each other. It came naturally to us.

Not only did I tell her what had happened, but I also told her how it made me feel. I wasn't normally one to talk about my feelings, but I always could with Rosalie. I told her how I had originally wanted to go and explain things to Edward and let him know that I wasn't walking out on our relationship but to get out of the marriage, it would be much too expensive for me. I knew that she wouldn't make getting a divorce hard and if she would probably even offer to foot the entire bill. But I couldn't let her pay for everything; but I couldn't afford to help pay for it. I didn't want her to pay for all of it; that wasn't fair to her. I told her as much as well. I had never kept anything from Rosalie and I wasn't about to start.

"So, I broke up with him." I said as I leaned my head onto her shoulder. I had moved my head just slightly away from her so that I could look at her while talking but since I was done, I put my head back into my cuddle position to get some comfort from her.

"You broke up with him, or you're taking a break from him?" Rosalie asked after a moment or two.

There had been a time when we were still in high school when he had talked about breaking up because he thought he was bad for me because my grades had dropped a little and that I was starting to spend more time with him and his family than with my other friends. It wasn't like I still didn't have good grades, I had all A's and B's. And with my other friends outside of the Cullen family, I still saw them. Especially since we all went to school together; but we still hung out outside of school. We had a fight about it and eventually he decided he didn't want to break up anymore but I decided that we should take a break because I was so mad at him. That had lasted barely a week before we were back together again after he had apologized a lot.

"I broke up with him." I answered right away. "I'm tired all his yo-yoing with my emotions. I'm just tired of it all."

"Well, as much as I should comfort you for losing your first love. I don't want to lie to you." Rosalie said and could practically feel the smirk she was sure to have on her face. She probably saw this as some sort of victory since she had never liked Edward and I together. "I'm happy you left him. He was much too controlling of you. He's way too into his broody self. The stupid baby needs to grow up and at least pretend to be an adult."

I was really grateful that she didn't mention what I was sure were her main reasons for being happy about my breakup. She completely left out how my losing boyfriend would leave me single and available for her. I wasn't sure if Edward were in Rosalie's position if he would have done the same thing. He was too self-centered.

"Thanks for being brutally honest Rose." I sarcastically said with a roll of my eyes.

"It's what I'm best at."

Nothing else was said because there wasn't anything else either of us needed to say. I was still upset about losing Edward and Rosalie refused to give any false comfort. So Rosalie opted to give me the comfort of snuggling. I just chose to ignore that her hand was wrapped around my shoulders and her fingers were gently trailing short patterns up and down my arm.

The rest of the day was a full movie-a-thon. After the first movie, we started to pick movies that had absolutely nothing to do with romance. So we watched horror movies. By that evening, when it had long since dark, we were both still cuddled on the couch but had several blankets thrown over us both, the lights were all off as we both munched on the pizza we had ordered.

Past midnight, we had both finally opted to go to bed. Rose's room was closer than my room. So when we walked down the hall, she turned to go into her room and I kept walking. When I reached my door and turned to go inside, I saw her turn around and I thought she was going to say something. After a moment's pause of us looking at each other, she muttered goodnight and then went inside after I returned the sentiment.

The next few days were spent with us doing the last few things needed for school that was about to start up. That meant that Rosalie did a lot of shopping for new outfits and was able to force me to go with her and Alice a couple times. Mostly though, I just bought my books online to be delivered to me and I kept inside my room a lot, watching youtube videos on my laptop. Rosalie had managed to take me out of my room to either go shopping or to occasionally eat with her at the dinner table or to watch a movie.

By the time it hit the weekend before school started, I had managed to avoid most people. After I had bought a couple new outfits that both Alice and Rosalie had approved of, I kept inside the apartment and mourned my relationship that I had lost. Granted I was the one that had broken up with him, it still hurt. We had been together for years. And to lose all that history was sad. We had been so close and now I didn't want anything to do with him.

After a couple days of being newly single, Edward had started to try and contact me. He had called numerous times, texted me even more and had even gone over a couple times. I ignored all his calls and had only read his texts. His texts grew from being desperate to get a hold of me to fix our relationship because he knew that I knew I had made a mistake and needed to stop being stubborn. Once those texts started to come in, I started to complain to Rosalie about them. Rosalie would roll her eyes and tell me that I should have expected that from Edward. She would then force me to cuddle with her on the couch and watch something with her because apparently spending all my time in my room being depressed is highly over-rated.

Needless to say, she was more than tired of me mourning over the loss of my relationship with Edward. She had even mentioned a few times that I needed to celebrate that I had finally found the smarts to leave Edward. When I first told her about how annoying Edward was being about wanting to talk, she didn't think it would last that long or even get worse. She didn't think that until Edward starting showing up at our apartment begging us to let him in.

The first time he had shown up, Rosalie wasn't there. So with the chain lock in place, I told Edward through the crack that I wasn't ready to talk to him. That I was sure what he had to say would only make me more upset. He then said that I needed to stop being a baby and let him in to talk with him so that we can talk and get back together. I then slammed the door in his face and ignored him yelling through the door. He wasn't so much yelling as he was loudly talking because he didn't want the neighbors to come out and look at him making a scene. While he did that, I text Rosalie saying that I couldn't believe she had lived in the same house as her stupid brother. Rosalie said she was on her way home and I told Edward that Rosalie would be home soon so that he could talk with her to try and get me change my mind. He left after that.

But he kept coming back. He kept saying that we were soul mates and that it was destiny that we would spend the rest of our lives together. Rosalie was there for that she remarked that he would be with me as a brother-in-law because she had married me. He left after that also.

He would come over nearly once a day, probably more like every other day. Rosalie had made me promise to tell her whenever he showed up so that she could go home if she wasn't already there, so she could beat up her brother. I was content with threatening to call Charlie on him… even though we didn't live in Forks anymore. I was still sure that Charlie would come down here and scare the hell out of him. In fact, because Edward was acting so clingy and weird, I had decided that since it was the last weekend before school, I would spend it with Charlie. He had always left my room the way I left it and always told me that I was more than welcome to use it whenever I wanted to visit.

So I found myself in my room with Rosalie looking with a skeptical look at my bed. I apparently wasn't allowed to go visit Charlie without taking her. We had both been so close while growing up that she had eventually gotten close to Charlie as well. Charlie had eventually grown to like all the Cullen children and was more than happy to have Rosalie come with me when I had asked for the impromptu visit.

"I remember this bed being a lot bigger when we younger." Rosalie muttered as she placed her bag on the bed.

"I remember the room being a lot bigger." I commented back as I looked through my nearly bare closet.

It had been a while since I had come over to actually stay the night. Whenever I had visited, I had stayed downstairs mostly because there was no reason for me to see my room. I remember the room being a good size when I was growing, but now that I was an adult, it was so small.

"Are we going to go to the diner with Charlie for dinner or did you want to cook something?" Rosalie asked as she took out a few things from her suitcase.

Whenever I visited him, we always went to the diner for dinner. But since we were staying for the weekend, we would probably go tomorrow before Rosalie and I left for school. But since Charlie was such a lousy cook, I often cooked lunch for him as well; just as I had always cooked dinner when I lived with him. I loved to cook and had no problems cook for us; especially since if it was up to Charlie we would have just eaten pizza and gone to the diner all the time. That's not only really expensive, but also very unhealthy.

"I don't know, I'll go ask Charlie." I answered before starting to make my way towards the door.

"You should see if you can opt for the diner. It's been a while since I've eaten there." Rosalie said, not turning to face Bella as she grabbed some folded pajamas from her suitcase to lay out on the bed.

I left the room, not responding to Rosalie since there was no need for it, and went to find Charlie. I soon found him in the kitchen looking through the nearly empty fridge. I was sure that he was silently wishing that it would magically fill up with food. By the time Rosalie and I had arrived that Friday, it was nearly time for dinner.

"Grocery shopping is still the top of your list, huh?" I teasingly asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"What? Oh, yeah." Charlie said as he turned to face me, scratching the back of his neck as sign that showed he was embarrassed by his empty fridge. "Guess I'll order pizza if that's alright with you two."

"Actually, do you think we can do a late dinner at the diner?" I asked.

"A late dinner?" Charlie asked with a scrunched look giving away his confusion.

As Rosalie and I had driven to Forks, more like Rosalie had driven since she would never let anyone drive her car and there was no way she would want to take a long trip in my beaten up truck, I decided to tell Charlie what had happened in Vegas and then how Edward was acting about it. There wasn't much I didn't keep from my dad; even though we didn't really do the whole the emotion thing, I still shared everything with him and he shared with me. We may not do emotions that well, but we still kept close to each other by sharing with each other what was going on in our lives.

"Yeah, there's something Rose and I wanted to talk to you about." I said, trying to hide how nervous I was but I didn't think I was that successful.

"Sure Bella, we can do that. We can go after the dinner rush and then it won't be so hard to get a table."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go tell Rose." I said before making a quick escape back to my room.

It was already dinner time, so we would talk now and then after we would leave for dinner. I wasn't sure how Charlie was going to take it but, I wasn't even really sure what his position was on the whole gay marriage or even just gays in general. But I was confident that he wouldn't see a problem with Rosalie and I accidently getting married; especially after he finds out that it will be getting annulled once I save up some money for the legal process. I was sure once everything settled, he would be more upset that I had gotten that drunk instead of the marriage.

"We're going to have a late dinner at the diner after we're done talking to him." I said as I walked into my old room.

I hadn't bothered to knock on the closed door because, well, it was technically my room even though I hadn't lived in it for a couple years. When I had left my room, Rosalie was only taking out a few things that she would use during our short, weekend stay. Instead of being in the middle of taking something out of her overly large suitcase that I was sure had more things in it than she would need for the weekend, Rosalie was in the middle of changing clothes. And when I say she was in the middle of changing, she literally was. She didn't have the pants and shirt on from earlier. She only had her matching black underwear and bra on and was holding up a dress and had another outfit of pants and a shirt laid out on the bed.

I felt my mouth drop as I saw Rosalie standing in my room half naked. I have seen her in this state of dress in the past when she would walk from her room the laundry room for something she had just cleaned, but this time it felt different. I couldn't make myself walk out from the middle of the doorway, I couldn't make myself move at all.

"Well that's good. I like that diner; it's very homey." Rosalie said, not at all bothered that I was awkwardly staring at her. "Come in and close the door, I'd rather not have Charlie until I'm fully dressed."

"Okay." I managed to say as I took a couple steps into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Which outfit do you think I should wear?" Rosalie asked, finally looking at me with a knowing look, causing me to blush.

"Well, I'm not a fan of dresses. So I would say –" I said, but Rosalie cut me off.

"I am a fan of dresses though. Which outfit do you think I would look best in?" Rosalie moved the dress to have it against her body so that I could see what it would like on her without her having to actually put it on. "I think the dress's color looks good, but I just really like how the pants and shirt accentuate certain areas of my body."

"Um, the dress I guess. The dress looks good." I answered nearly right away, not even taking another glance at the outfit she had on my bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a smile that made me nervous. "Let me hold up this outfit so you can see what it looks like on me."

She carefully put the dress on the bed and leaned down to pick up the shirt. Leaning over was completely unnecessary, but she did it anyways. It was like my eyes were immediately drawn to her ass. I had never stared at her ass before. She had also never leaned over in front of me in just her underwear and taking a stupidly long time to straighten back up. I wasn't sure what was going on with me because I had never wanted to stare at her ass before. I was sure that it was because she was taking so long to stand back up that I was staring. That had to be it. That was the only reason I was willing to accept at the moment.

"I'll go ahead and leave out the predictable question of asking if you like what you see because clearly you do." Rosalie teased, causing me to blush harder and quickly turn my head away from her. Why hadn't I turned my head when I first walked in on her? "Instead I'll just ask to you look at me again and tell me which you like better; the shirt or the dress?"

It took a few moments, but I eventually managed to turn my head to look at Rosalie holding up the shirt in front of her. That was the first time I noticed how long her legs were. It was like they just kept going. Eventually though, my eyes did get to the shirt she was holding up and seeing how small it was, not that it wasn't indecently small by any means but with what had just happened I didn't want to see her in something that tight, I didn't want her to wear it.

"I think the dress looks better." I struggled to say.

I couldn't understand why I was reacting so differently to Rosalie all of a sudden, but I opted to put the blame on her. Whenever she asked me which outfit looked better on her in the past she was already wearing another outfit or at least her robe. This was different. She was doing this to me on purpose and the smirk she couldn't wipe of her face told me that she knew what she was doing. The jerk.

"I thought so as well." Rosalie said and then started to put up the other outfit that she wouldn't be wearing.

"Couldn't you put on the dress first?" I asked in a nearly whining voice.

"What fun would that be?" Rosalie asked as she put her clothes back into her suitcase.

"Lots of fun." I muttered as I finally, again, diverted my eyes away from Rosalie bent over her suitcase and to the wall that wasn't near the annoying blonde.

It took just a couple minutes for Rosalie to get dressed and to make sure that her hair and dress looked up to her standards. It was the longest minutes I had yet to experience in my short life. It was by the end of those minutes that I realized that I could have actually left instead of waiting for her and being annoyingly aware of where she was in the room and of what the dress was covering as she put it on.

"Alright, I'm ready. Are you?" Rosalie asked as she put a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't expected her to do that, so I accidently jumped from the sudden contact… and from the unexpected tingles that spread out from where she was touching me. That was something new as well.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and quickly started to leave the room. When I turned to go back out the door, I felt Rosalie put her hand on the small of back to gently push me through the door. The tingles erupted up my spine and I barely managed to stop the tingles from racing up my spine.

"Are you worried about the talk?" Rosalie whispered as we started down the stairs.

"I'm worried about how Charlie is going to take it all." I answered quickly before we could within ear shot of Charlie, who I could hear was listening to a game of some sort on the television.

"I'm sure he won't be too upset about how drunk you had gotten." Rosalie teased, seemingly already knowing the part I was most worried he would take the worst. "It's not like he can arrest you now that you're sober."

"I wasn't that bad." I muttered as we walked into the living room.

Charlie saw us walk in and turned off the television right away. I suppose he had gotten the hint that what we were going to talk about was a serious talk. Rosalie and I went straight to the couch, sitting next to each with me in the corner like we always sat. I had almost asked Rosalie to sit away from me but it wasn't like we had always sat next to each other in front of Charlie. It wasn't anything abnormal. We, rather I, may have been about to tell him something that was abnormal, but Rosalie and I weren't really different than we had been since we became friends. I didn't want Charlie to think our relationship was really different. Because it wasn't. It was the same as it always had been; a piece of paper didn't change anything about us.

"Hi girls." Charlie said as we sat down. "So what was it you two wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about the trip to Vegas we just took." I started off a bit nervously. "We did something while we were really drunk and we shouldn't have."

"Being drunk does have that effect on people." Charlie said, not seeming like he was worried about what I could possibly have to tell him.

"Well, yeah." I agreed. "But, it was definitely something stupid." I said, hoping I didn't hurt Rosalie's feelings when I said that. I wasn't looking at her, so I had no idea how she had taken what I just said, but I was hoping she knew wasn't trying to be mean to her.

"Getting married in Vegas is pretty stupid Bella." Charlie agreed and I was shell shocked. I even barely heard Rosalie gasp, she was surprised by what Charlie said as well. "Esme called. Did you think that something that big would happen and they wouldn't call me?"

"I suppose that does make sense." Rosalie said since I was still too stunned to say anything. He didn't seem upset about it or even shocked by it. It was probably because Esme had been kind enough to break the news to him while I was holed up in my room trying to ignore the world. He had had time to get used to the idea and understand that it was a drunken mistake; something I wasn't going to repeat again.

"Now don't look too worried." Charlie said with what I'm sure he thought was a reassuring smile. "I really don't care that you guys are together. Hell, I've known you guys would end up together before you both graduated from high school. In fact, Carlisle, Esme and I were all surprised when Bella and Edward got together. I'm glad that's all straightened out."

There was a couple things I realized when Charlie said what he just said. The first was that Rosalie and I were definitely a bit too close as friends if everyone thought we were going to end up together… even though that is kind of what happened. The other think I realized was that if all three active parents knew that we were married and had no problem with it, in fact they seemed to be really happy about, going by Charlie's reaction, how would they take that we were going to get divorced? I knew that Carlisle and Esme weren't really big into divorce, which was why we weren't going to tell them until after it was all done. They would probably try to get us to go to counseling or something first. Charlie, well, he would be disappointed. I didn't want to see that. But I didn't want to lie to him. I couldn't lie to him. He wouldn't try to stop our divorce like the Cullen's would, but he would be disappointed that I didn't at least try.

"Well, it's not really straightened out." I started, not wanting to lie to him but still worried about how he would take the news that I had to give him. No matter how disappointed in me he would be.

"Edward seems to think that he and Bella still have a chance." Rosalie said, picking up where I had left off since I couldn't think of a way to continue. That wasn't exactly what I wanted her to say, but at least it would save us from having to try to explain to Charlie what we were really going to do. This way, when we get divorced we could say that we had tried to make it work.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked with concern clear in his voice.

"Well, he keeps calling, texting and coming over to our apartment trying to get Bella to give him another chance. Bella refuses to let me effectively talk to him, so he doesn't seem too inclined to stop." Rosalie said as she snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me into her. I guess since we were 'outed' to Charlie, she was going to take full advantage of our… fake... relationship; especially since there wasn't anything I could do about it without making Charlie suspicious. Keeping this from his was going to harder than I thought since Rosalie was probably going to take full advantage of it.

"Effectively talking to him means that you yell at him and possibly end up hitting him." I retorted.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Charlie asked in a very serious tone that rivaled his cop voice. He was in protective parent mode now.

"I think I can handle him." I weakly assured.

"Like you have been so far?" Rosalie sarcastically asked, which thankfully neither me or Charlie paid attention to.

"I never liked that boy." Charlie said a bit angrily. "If he doesn't stop soon, let me know Rosalie and I'll take care of him. I'll make an appearance at his home in my full sheriff's uniform."

"What Rosalie? I'll tell you when he goes too far." I said, annoyed that he directed that at Rosalie and not me.

"Like you've told him so far? I'll let you know Charlie but I'm guessing with school starting soon, he won't keep it up. If he keeps it up for too much longer, I'm going to talk to him whether Bella wants me to or not."

"Good. Now, let's go eat and celebrate you two getting married. I know it's not much since it's just the diner; but I promise to pay." Charlie said as he stood up, clearly believing that the conversation was over.

"I will gladly take you up on that offer." Rosalie said as she stood, pulling me up with her.

We spent a couple hours at the diner having dinner and just enjoying each other's company. Charlie was over joyed that I had married Rosalie, which made me feel extremely guilty that this was a bit of a farce. Rosalie was taking full advantage of Charlie believing that we were a couple and constantly held my hand or had her arm wrapped around my waist. It was a bit embarrassing about how much physical attention she was giving me because it wasn't something I was really used to. Edward and I were never really this touchy feely.

But even with those negative emotions I was feeling all throughout dinner, I still had a really good time. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else and had even liked the attention Rosalie was giving me. I didn't want it to stop.

By the time we got home, we were all tired since it was a late dinner in the first place and we had stayed for a few hours at the dinner. We had all opted to go straight to bed.

"Thank you again dad for paying for us." I said as we walked into the house. Charlie was going to get a glass of water to take up with him and I was going straight to my room, so I wanted to thank him one last time for paying.

"Of course Bells. It's the least I can do since I didn't have to pay for a full wedding." He teased as he gave me a half hug.

"Don't be too sure about that Charlie. I'm thinking about Bella and I doing a small commitment ceremony of sorts so that we can invite our friends and family to witness for us." Rosalie said as neared the stairs, about to veer away from Charlie.

"Well, just let me know and I'll help any way I can." He said and then suddenly became very awkward looking. He even scratched the back of his neck that showed he was nervous about what he was about to say. "I know you girls have shared a room before, but it's kind of different now." He said continued as his cheeks reddened.

"Oh God." I quietly muttered, making Rosalie chuckle. I swear she had no shame.

"But, I would really appreciate it if you girls respected that I'm sleeping down the hall from my little girls room. So please, just be quiet."

"You won't hear a thing Charlie; I promise." Rosalie purred, making both me and Charlie blush even harder than we already were.

"Well, good then." He looked like he would have rather heard anything else than the promise of me and Rosalie having sex, which wasn't going to happen, right down the hall. He quickly disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Rosalie to guide me up the stairs with his hand on the small of his back.

"Did you really have to say that?" I hissed at her as we started to climb the stairs.

"Well, we don't want to be loud. That would be awkward." She said the last part in such a way that let me know that she wouldn't have minded us having loud sex down the hall from my dad. I couldn't help but shiver in disgust from that. That was just wrong. Having sex door the hall from your parents was so wrong.

"I don't, I don't know what to say." I said as I walked into my room with Rosalie right behind me.

"I'm just teasing you. I'll wait until we get home to have sex; I don't want to make you even more awkward in front of your father." She said with a smirk.

"Rose!" I hissed loudly in a scolding tone. "I'm changing in the bathroom. Please be in your pajamas when I get back." I was almost completely sure that she wouldn't mind being naked while she was in the middle of changing. I definitely wouldn't put that past her.

"I'll behave Bella. Don't worry." Rosalie sincerely promised.

I grabbed my pajamas and walked to the bathroom where I slowly got ready for bed. When I got back to my room, Rosalie was on her way with a small overnight kit of makeup stuff that I knew nothing about. I asked her once about everything she had in there and what it all did but I couldn't help but tune it out after the third item she started to talk about. I was more than content to let Alice and Rosalie let me use their things, and tell me which things those were and how to use them, when I used makeup and needed to take it off. I had thought soap and water was more than enough, but I was apparently horribly wrong and I refuse to ever bring that up in front of either of them again. It was the most boring three hours of my life as they tried to explain each step they took to clean their face and prepare to go to sleep to ensure they would have perfect skin when they woke up. Never again.

We had always shared my bed the few times Rosalie had spent the night at my place while growing up. It had never been an issue before. But as I looked at the bed before crawling into it, I couldn't help but realize how small it looked. This would not go well for me. I was sure to have a headache by the time I went to bed from having too much blood rushing to my head.

Deciding that there wasn't anything I could do, there was no way I sleeping on the floor and an smaller chance of Rosalie doing that, because it would be weird that have Charlie catch one of us on the couch after we told him that we were married, I climbed in to bed and scooted as close to the wall that was one side as much as possible. I was hoping, in vain, that if I left more than enough room for Rosalie, not that there was much room in the first place, she wouldn't try to cuddle with me while we slept. We had never done that before but with how touchy feely she had been all evening, I was sure she wouldn't mind doing it as we slept.

The door clicking shut let me know that Rosalie had finally arrived. I heard her open her suitcase to put her makeup bag thing, whatever she called it, away. I didn't hear her footsteps, I was sure she was a ninja, but I did feel the bed dip as she climbed in behind me. No sooner did she slid in did she turn and quickly spoon me.

I felt my whole body stiffen. I also felt tingles erupt from where she was touching; especially where her bare leg hooked over mine. Her arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into her. If it wasn't for the very pleasant feeling bubbling in my lower stomach, I would have objected to her spooning. But for the life of me, I really didn't want her to stop.

"Goodnight Bella." Rosalie said as she lifted her head up and pressed a chaste kiss on my check.

"Night." I said quietly, shocked at how much I really liked feeling her lips on my cheek. It was that kiss that I realized something that could either be very good or very bad.

With the way I was feeling around Rosalie and from how she was touching me, ending our marriage was going to be a near impossible thing to do. I was starting to have second thoughts about the divorce and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for them.

* * *

><p>Rosalie and I had shared beds before in the past. It was part of being best friends. When we spent the night at each other's houses or when we shared the same hotel room, we always shared a bed. It was more comfortable and usually cheaper that way. It made sense for two best friends to do that. I never once thought anything about sharing a bed with Rosalie. It felt natural.<p>

Because of our history of sharing a bed together, it was no shock that I had woken up next to her. When we were kids, we normally spent the night with each other at her place because we could hang out with her siblings and there was more room in their mansion type house in the forest. But, even with my small room and bed, the few times we had spent the night in my room, we always slept in my bed. No questions asked.

That was why when I woke up next to her, I didn't mind at all. It was normal. Plus it wasn't like there was another bed in the house, unless you count the couch downstairs, that she could have slept on. What was shocking was how we were positioned. I knew Rosalie liked to cuddle, but the way we were positioned when I woke up was something new for me.

I was lying on the side of the bed that wasn't against the wall. That wasn't new. Rosalie liked sleeping next to the wall because she always said that she didn't want to risk falling off in her sleep. I always laughed at her reasoning, but I couldn't really argue against it. I had fallen nearly every time we slept together in my small bed. Waking up this time though, I wasn't on the floor, thankfully, I was facing away from the wall with Rosalie lying right behind me. She had her arms around me in a hug that seemed like she subconsciously, in her sleep, doing what she could to keep me from falling off. For the first time ever, Rosalie was spooning me from behind, had me in a very tight embrace and even though I really had to go to the bathroom, that was the reason I had actually woken up after all, I didn't want to move.

Lying in front of Rosalie, in her arms, felt so right. It was like there was only the two of us in the world, in our own little bubble. I could feel her deep breathing on my neck, signifying that she was still asleep. I could feel every curve her body had that most boys, and girls if I wanted to be technical, loved to see on her. I could practically feel her heart beat from how pressed against me she was in her sleep; which I thought was pretty impressive. I felt so content that I never wanted to move from my bed ever again. So, naturally, as quickly and quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake her, I got out of bed.

I wasn't ready to face all the new emotions that were being tossed at me. I wasn't ready to face everything that Rosalie had apparently known the whole time. I had just gotten out of what I had thought was the perfect relationship; I had at least deluded myself to think that throughout most of the relationship, I wasn't ready to leap into a new one.

But, I had already done that.

I had leapt so far into the relationship that some religions would deem it impossible to back out. I was so far in that there was only one step left in our relationship, at least just one major one, and I wasn't ready to even pretend to think about that. I had leapt into getting married to Rosalie while I was drunk, before I had even properly broken up with Edward. I skipped so many steps with having a relationship with Rosalie; I even managed to skip the step where I gave thought to liking girls as much as I liked boys. Then again, if someone like Rosalie Hale was offering to marry you, who in their right mind would deny her? Boy or girl, I didn't think anyone would even think about denying her. But that right there was my problem, I hadn't thought about it at all. At least not soberly. Apparently drunk Bella thought it was a perfect idea.

As I snuck out of my room, I made sure to quietly close my bedroom door so that Rosalie could sleep for as long as she wanted. She was normally up before me, but I suppose since we were technically on some sort of mini-vacation before school started up again, she probably decided to get in some last minute sleeping in without homework or studying for tests hanging over her head. I could hear Charlie doing something in the kitchen and was very worried that he was going to try and cook something that he thought we might like but wasn't one of the very few items he could actually cook. I would have to get down their quickly.

Charlie was another thing, or person really, that I wasn't sure I really wanted to face. I mean, he is my father and I loved him, but his support of mine and Rosalie's drunken, though the drunken part he didn't know about, marriage was unexpected. It was like he had expected the two of us to get married the entire time and that he had only thought the thing I had with Edward was just a passing fad. I knew he liked Rosalie more than Edward. But, in all fairness, he actually likes most people more than Edward. I was pretty sure that Charlie had only decided to hate Edward because he was my first boyfriend, the first person taking his little girl away from him. And since he had decided to hate Edward, no matter what my ex-boyfriend did, Charlie would always hate him. But oh well, he didn't have to worry about Edward stealing his little girl; Rosalie had done that and Charlie didn't seem like he could have been any happier.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I went straight to the kitchen to see what my dad was up to and to see if I could talk him out of it.

I walked into the kitchen to see him cooking up a very basic breakfast; something I knew he could without burning anything, food or otherwise.

"Morning Dad." I greeted as I made a beeline to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"Morning." Charlie greeted, not taking his eyes away from the fast cooking bacon. It seemed that was the last thing he had left to cook. At least, everything else looked done to me. "Is Rosalie up yet?" He asked as I poured myself a drink.

"I don't think so."

"Well, go wake her up. If I remember correctly she doesn't normally sleep in." Charlie had never once remembered anything so mundane like sleeping habits with Edward. That was just more proof that he definitely liked Rosalie more than Edward. "Why don't you go wake her up and we can breakfast together?"

For some reason, I felt that he was setting me up for something. The cooking breakfast wasn't such an abnormal thing for him to do; even if he didn't it that often. The weird think was that he obviously wanted Rosalie to join us. Charlie had never really been one for 'family meals'. It was usually cook, get food, eat in the living while watching a game, then put plates away in the kitchen and one of us would clean it. We never really did the whole eat together as a family because if we did it would have been us just awkwardly sitting and eating quickly to end the silent meal. It was no fun for anyone. So if Charlie wanted to do this family breakfast thing, Rosalie was technically family since we were married, then he must want to talk to us about something serious. But I couldn't think of what he would want to talk about that would involve both me and Rosalie. I wasn't sure if I needed to be worried or not.

"Okay." I said after putting the juice back in the refrigerator. The sooner I got Rosalie down in the kitchen to eat, the sooner I would find out what Charlie wanted to talk about.

I walked back up the stairs and a few steps from being on the top step, I noticed that my bedroom door was open and that that bathroom door was closed with a light on underneath it. I guess she was up already. I would just tell her to go downstairs soon so that we could all eat since we were waiting on her. I knocked on the door so I could pass her the message as I wasn't going to wait for her to come back into my room; there was no telling how long it would take for her to be done in the bathroom since she was probably doing her hair and makeup in there.

"I'll be done soon." She responded, just loud enough for me to hear. She probably didn't know if it was me or Charlie who was knocking on the door. Since there was only one bathroom in the whole place, something that would have immediately put me off from buying the home if it had been up to me.

"I kind of don't believe you." I teased knowing that Rosalie could take a very long time to do her makeup and hair if she wanted to. The results were always amazing when she did, not that she didn't look amazing when she didn't. "Charlie wanted me to tell you that breakfast is waiting and that apparently both of us are waiting for you to come down so we can eat."

I was about to turn and walk away, not needing to hear a confirmation that she heard because I knew she did. Her entire family had eerily good hearing. I was sure it was because none of them listen to anything loud enough to damage their hearing like the rest of my generation liked to do. I had almost turned around, but I heard the door open so I stopped moving thinking she had something to say.

I was half right.

"I won't be too much longer." Rosalie said as she opened the door and invited me in. While growing up, when Rosalie had started to wear makeup, and taking her time on putting in on, it had become habit that since I didn't wear makeup, I would sit on the toilet lid and talk with her while she finished. So, walking into the bathroom while she continued doing what she was doing was nothing new or really that unexpected. "I noticed that you had left before I woke up." She said as I sat down, her statement throwing me off. She sounded a bit upset about it, or possibly annoyed.

"Yeah, I had to go to the bathroom." I said nonchalantly since I didn't think it was a big deal. "Then I went downstairs to make sure Charlie wasn't going to burn breakfast. Which he isn't, in case you were worried." I said with a teasing smile.

"Oh." She sounded disappointment and I was very thankful that Rosalie wasn't one that made me try to make me figure out what she was feeling. Rosalie had no reservations about telling me what she felt or thought about any given situation. It made being her friend awesome because I could be kind of dense sometimes; I blame Charlie on that. "How did you sleep?"

She didn't exactly come out and tell me what she was feeling, but at least with that question I knew that she was just worried about how I felt about sleeping next to her. I was getting really good at reading Rosalie; I may be dense and she may have a very front of an ice queen, but we still seemed really good at reading each other. That, well, made us really good for each other. We went good together. Hence why were best friends… and now married.

"I slept fine." I answered truthfully. She was probably hoping that I would provide more details about how I felt about the entire sleeping arrangement or even how I had woken up, I had no doubts in my mind that Rosalie was fully aware of how we had ended up in the morning, but I didn't really have anything to add to what I had said. I surprisingly had no problems with waking up the way we had, even though it was something that I would probably have to think more on later. At the moment though, I was okay with just accepting what I felt without putting too much thought into it.

"As did I." Rosalie commented as she started to put her things up, I guess she was done. "Although, I'm very tempted to ask Charlie if I can just buy a bigger bed for your old room. But I doubt we'll spend enough time in Forks, in your dad's house, for the purchase to make sense."

"I'm also sure he wouldn't want you to buy it. He would want to buy it himself." Charlie was just as good as I was about accepting gifts. In this case, the bed wouldn't really be a gift but it would make it easier for Rosalie and I to visit and sleep comfortably. In the future though, we may just spend the night in the Cullen's house they still own in Forks instead of my dad's.

I had to take a moment to mentally shake my head to clear it at that thought. I was already making plans of future plans with me and Rosalie as a couple in the distant future. Hadn't I wanted a divorce not too long ago? I mean, I kind of still wanted the divorce because the marriage was done under a drunken haze. But a part of me, a part that was steadily growing, was finding it harder and harder to want a divorce.

"I could see him doing that." Rosalie snapped shut her makeup case that was much too large in my opinion, even though she used everything in it, and held out her hand to me to pull me up from my seat.

I instantly grabbed her hand as it wasn't anything new when I would sit and wait for her to finish with her makeup. What was different though, something I was pretty sure she had planned since I had walked into the room, she didn't let go of my hand when I was on my two feet. In fact she actually kept pulling me into her, to the point that I was eventually flush against her. I barely saw from the corner of my eye that her hand that had been on her makeup case that was still on the counter release it. I definitely saw when she used said hand to cup my face and to pull me closer to her. I knew what was going to happen, I knew she wanted to do even though she hadn't given me a chance to back away. But, even before it had happened, I knew that I didn't need her to give me a chance to back away because I didn't it.

Briefly, much too briefly when I later thought about it, her lips touched mine. Her soft lips, lips so different and much better than her brother's, briefly touched mine with just enough pressure to make me aware that I didn't her lips to leave mine. The moment I had that realization though, her lips were gone and I was forced to open my eyes to look at those delicious lips that had a smirk I was all so familiar with on them.

"Now, that's a proper good morning." Rosalie said before she turned around and walked to my room to put her makeup case up that she had barely grabbed before it was too late.

I hadn't moved an inch from where Rosalie had left me while she did her task. I was too stunned to move. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to, at the very least, be annoyed that she had done that without so much as a warning beforehand. At the same time though, and most prominently, I wanted her to do it again. I wanted her to press me against the wall and for her lips to never leave mine again. I felt like a young girl who had just receive their first kiss from their crush. The difference though, was that Rosalie wasn't my crush. She was my wife. And it wasn't my first kiss, except it was because I had never kissed a girl before. But that kiss, the all too brief good morning kiss was the best kiss I had ever received. Either that said something bad about me, or something bad about Edward since he was the only other person I had kissed before. I chose to blame Edward's newly poor kissing skills.

"Come on Bella." Rosalie said as she nearly walked past the bathroom on her way to go back downstairs. The smirk she had on her face let me know that she was insanely proud of the reaction she had gotten from me. "We don't want Charlie to be kept waiting for too long and start to think we might be doing something we aren't."

I felt my eyes widen in realization of what she meant and blushed at the implications. There was no way that I would ever do that with Rosalie in Charlie's house. But did that mean I would outside of his house? I couldn't argue with myself that after that kiss that sex wasn't entirely off the table. She was my wife after all and wasn't that something married couples do? Perhaps staying married to Rosalie wouldn't be so bad after all. I really needed to rethink this whole 'I don't have romantic feelings for my best friend' again, before we start to look into getting a divorce.

We eventually got to the kitchen table and had a nice breakfast with Charlie; the first time I had sat with him for breakfast in a long time. By the time we had started eating, after we were all seated, I had long forgotten that I was worried about what Charlie may have been planning to do, if he was planning anything at all. I instead chose to focus on eating and listening to Rosalie and Charlie talk about sports and cars. Rosalie wasn't much of a sports person, but because of her brothers, she at least followed some of the teams. But she was very much into cars and had no problems talking with Charlie about how much work my truck needed if I didn't want it to die on me. That was a conversation that I was able to join with no problem because I had to defend my truck.

The conversation stayed strong until we were almost done eating. Before anyone took their last bite, Charlie opted to suddenly change the subject.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you girls about before I leave." Charlie had agreed to go fishing earlier this morning. He had gotten a call earlier this morning and was told that it was apparently perfect time to go fishing. So he was going to go and fish us some dinner.

"Sure Charlie." Rosalie said as she placed her utensils down near the side of her plate. The small side glance told me that I should follow her lead, especially since Charlie had just taken his last bite of food, but I still had a few bites left and if what Charlie wanted to talk about was bad and somehow ruined my appetite, I didn't want the food to be wasted. At least, that was what I told myself as I continued to eat, not bothered that Rosalie was probably annoyed by my lack of manners.

"Now, don't think I'm not happy for you two." Charlie started and that made me nervous. "But, I'm a little hurt by it, especially after I've had some time to think about it."

"Hurt about what?" I nervously asked after I quickly chewed my last bite of food.

I was worried that he was going to say something like he was upset that even though he approved of the wedding, we still did it behind his and the Cullen's backs. I was worried that he was about to say that he had changed his mind about being okay with the wedding.

"Like I said, I really am happy for you two." Charlie said with a proud smile. "I had a feeling as you two grew up that you two would end up together." I nearly choked at hearing that. He had said as much the other night, but I was still shocked to hear it. It was like everyone but me and Edward thought Rosalie and I would end up together. "But, I had hoped you two would have had a ceremony, or at least a part of some sort, to celebrate your marriage with friends and family."

"You were looking forward to walking Bella down the isle." Rosalie said with a tone of understanding. "I'm sorry Charlie, I know Esme and Carlisle were both looking forward to going to all of their children's weddings. When Bella and I got married, it wasn't planned. It was very much a spur of the moment thing."

It was more of a drunken spur of the moment thing that I had no idea what I was doing. But I wasn't going to say that to Charlie.

"I know. I get it and I'm not too upset about it." Charlie started to look uncomfortable because we were talking about his feelings. That was something neither of us did very well. "What I wanted to talk to you two about, or actually ask, was if you guys had given any thought to perhaps having a small celebration with friends and family?"

I haven't thought about it at all. Never once did even cross my mind. All I had previously thought was to get a divorce. And then more recently, I barely managed to think about not divorcing. I was still barely coming to terms with not wanting to divorce Rosalie, there wasn't much room left for me to think about having a party to celebrate a wedding I hadn't thought I wanted in the first place.

"We haven't talked about it." I answered right away.

"But I have thought about it." Rosalie quickly added before Charlie could respond to me. "I've felt a bit guilty that Bella and I had basically eloped, unplanned as it was. I've though after either the semester or maybe even the whole school year is over, we may have a small commitment ceremony of sorts. Something we can do, like renewing our vows, for our family and friends to see and then a reception afterwards."

I barely managed to hide my shock from Charlie. I hadn't thought Rosalie was thinking about doing that. As far as she knew, we were still going to get a divorce once I had managed to save enough money for it. Why would we go through all the trouble of a ceremony and reception, only to shortly after get it all annulled? That didn't make sense and I was more than sure that once Charlie left, we would be talking about this.

"All I'm saying is that I'm sure both of your families and friends would love to be able to go to something to celebrate you two." Charlie said with a relieved smile, apparently having gotten his point across and probably thinking that it was going to happen. "I'm going to go meet up with Harry and the others now. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"Don't worry about it Dad." I assured him. I was already sure that since he fished practically every weekend, this weekend would be no different.

"We'll see you later Charlie." Rosalie said as he moved from his seat to put his dishes in the sink and then started to walk away.

It was an unspoken rule that since he had cooked for us, we would clean up. It had always been that way when I grew up; whoever didn't cook didn't have to clean. That tradition had followed into me living with Rosalie. It worked perfectly for me because I did most of the cooking and I didn't like cleaning up after it. But I didn't have to worry about that since Rosalie did most of the cleaning in the kitchen.

The two of us started to clean and since even though we had out rule of whoever didn't cook didn't need to clean, we still helped each other. Both of us worked seamlessly together. Even when the other didn't have to clean, we still helped each other. Rosalie had claimed her spot in front of the sink to start washing the dishes as I cleaned up everything else and handed her the dishes to wash. By the time that everything was done, in silence I might add, all that was left was to finishing the dishes, Charlie walked back down the stairs.

"I'm off now guys." Charlie said, causing me to turn to look at him and saw that he was in his fishing outfit. I already knew that his gear that he would use to actually fish with was more than likely already outside and waiting for him.

"Have fun dad." I said from my spot of drying dishes next to Rosalie.

"Catch us all something to eat Charlie." Rosalie said, not turning away from her task of washing dishes.

"Will do." Charlie said with a smile. He seemed like he was about to say something else, probably something like 'have fun girls' since he always used to say that when he would leave Rosalie and myself alone when we were older but still in high school. He probably decided not to say because of what we could do that would be considered fun… adult fun that is. I had to fight the blush that was threatening to take over my face because I didn't know if that was Charlie was thinking or not, but that was definitely what I was thinking and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

Charlie left and even after we heard the click of the door closing, we stayed quiet for a little while longer while we finished cleaning the dishes. When Rosalie finished the last dish, she handed it to me and then leaned against the counter while I dried it and then put it away.

"What do you think of having a small ceremony and reception with our friends and family?" Rosalie asked once I put the dish away.

I didn't answer right away because I really wasn't sure. I initially wanted to answer 'no' right away. But before the word could leave my mouth, I didn't it to. I didn't want to say no. At the same time though, I didn't want to say yes. I was whole-heartedly on the fence about it.

"Were you really planning on having one during winter break or after the spring semester?" I asked, purposefully not answering her question. I hadn't thought she would plan on us having a ceremony or anything similar because it would, to me at least, make everything more permanent. That wasn't the plan when we had first talked about this all.

"Let's go sit down for this." Rosalie suggested and I fully agreed with it. We both walked into the living room where I sat in the corner of the couch with my back against the arm rest and my legs in Indian style while Rosalie sat in the opposite corner, with her feet still on the ground and faced me. "I do want to have a ceremony and reception. Even though we got married in Las Vegas, while we were drunk, I still want to do this right."

"But didn't we agree that we would get divorced after I saved up for it?"

I saw the instant pain my words caused. Rosalie was really good at masking her emotions from other people, but we were too close for her to do so with me. If I hadn't been paying attention, I probably wouldn't have seen though; but I'm always paying attention to Rosalie. How could I not pay attention to Rosalie?

"We did agree to that." Rosalie conceded. "But that isn't what I want." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks landed on my chest. I didn't want to face the feelings I was starting to feel, but it seemed like I wasn't going to have a choice. "You know very well what I want and I'm not about to hide that from anyone. What about you though, Bella? What do you want?"

"I don't know." The words came out of my mouth before I could even think of trying to say something. I didn't know why, but I had wanted to stick to what we had agreed to; even though the words that came out of my mouth didn't show it. I turned my head away from her to look at the blank TV while I thought.

"Are you rethinking the divorce?" I could hear a bit of hope in her tone and I'm sure if I was brave enough to look at her, I would see hope in her eyes. "Or are you thinking about having me front the bill now and you pay me back later?"

She was giving me an out. She was being the amazing woman that I knew her to be by giving me a way out. But I didn't want a way out. I liked the way things were set up now. Even with the escalated feelings. The feelings and realizations that I was having recently about Rosalie felt like an assault from my emotions, it was something I wasn't ready to face. But at the same time, I was. I was so torn about my feelings that I was at a loss about what I really wanted. Did I want to keep things simple in the way they were with as best friends, or did I want to allow things to escalate to something that I wasn't even really sure could happen between us? Was I even sure that nothing could happen between, or was I afraid of the new feelings I was being assaulted with? I didn't know and I was much too much of a wimp and dense to want to explore my own feelings.

"I don't know Rose." I said, finally dragging my eyes back to her.

"Well, why don't we stick with what we agreed to do and slowly advance our relationship?" Rosalie suggested. "We continue on like we are really married, or even just dating if that makes you feel more comfortable. If any time you feel outside of your comfort zone, you simply say something and we can slow back down."

"I think I can do that." I said after a moment of thinking.

I could help but feel a bit cheesy at thinking that while looking in Rosalie's eyes, I felt like anything was possible between the two us. Was it weird for me to say that I felt she gave me strength to do something that made me insanely nervous?

"Why don't we test that?" The smirk Rosalie gave me made me nervous. But I wasn't about to turn back on what I had just said, even though I had no idea what she was going to do. Although I did have an idea, I was just choosing to ignore it.

"How?" I nervously asked before taking a nervous gulp.

Instead of verbally answering me, Rosalie's teasing smirk grew into a more of a seductive smirk that made me shift slightly in my seat. She slowly scooted over in her seat in a way that I never though looked elegant until I saw Rosalie shifting closer to me on the couch. She didn't stop moving until her thigh was pressed tight against me. Both of her hands moved to cup my face as her own face moved closer to mine. She kept moving closer and closer to me until we were just a breath apart.

"I think this is a very good way to test your answer."

Just as soon as Rosalie was done talking, she pressed her lips against mine. It was like a shot of electricity went through me when her lips touched mine. I instantly had to press back against her. Rosalie kept her hands on my face while my hands moved so that I had one on her waist and another on her thigh. It was a simple kiss that didn't escalate to either of us opening our mouths, but we didn't need that. At least I didn't think we did and Rosalie didn't seem to mind either. She only pulled apart when we needed to breathe again.

She only pulled her lips far enough away from so that she could talk. I could feel her breath on me and I almost leaned back in to take her lips myself instead of her moving in. It was only her voice that stopped me; but not for long.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Her voice was much huskier than I thought I had ever heard it.

"Not even a little." I admitted with a blush. I bit my lip in nervousness, even though I wasn't sure what I was nervous about. I knew Rosalie already knew the answer. I guess it was just that it was the first time I had admitted, in a roundabout way, that I liked her.

"Good." Rosalie said as she moved her hands so that one was grasping the back of my neck that made me think she had complete control of the situation. Which of course, it was Rosalie so she definitely had complete control of the situation and I was more than okay with that. Her other hand moved to my waist as she slightly adjusted her position so that she was more comfortable. "But I guarantee it can get so much better."

I knew what she meant. I wasn't some horrible virgin that had never kissed before and didn't have a clue of what to expect after this. I knew how kisses escalated and I knew how good it could feel. What I wasn't sure about though, was escalating things with Rosalie. At least, I wasn't sure how far I was okay with letting things escalating. But at the moment, I was more than okay with pressing my lips back to hers.

As our lips met again and just before my mind went blank with what Rosalie's lips felt like against mine, I had one last thought of thinking that I was very okay with kissing Rosalie all afternoon. Who needed to stop kissing Rosalie to eat when the ulterior option was to keep kissing her?


End file.
